


Downfall of the Princes

by Tsilky



Series: Fading Immortality [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsilky/pseuds/Tsilky
Summary: Harkon has been defeated and Skyrim is at peace once more. The Dragonborn can once again disappear from history like she so desperately craved.But, now that Natalie has been pulled back into the fold, she can't leave. She has angered the wrong godly beings and disappearing now would only put all of Tamriel at risk.Luckily, she has a plan to prevent them from hurting anyone ever again.
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Serana
Series: Fading Immortality [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1224803
Comments: 19
Kudos: 136





	1. Waking Up with a Plan

**Tirdas, 6:30am, 25 th of Morning Star, 4E 258**

**Riverwood**

Serana could feel the covered wagon slowing down. Rays of sunlight poked through where the fabric met the timber of the wagon, falling on her exposed skin. She quickly turned from it, letting them illuminate her hood instead. She looked across at the still form of the Dragonborn next to her, unconscious for two days now. Serana had yet to even attempt to wake her up, fearing that something might happen if she did.

Natalie was now an immortal vampire, so in theory she would never actually _need_ to be woken up ever again. Serana wasn’t entirely sure how long she should wait for her love to wake up naturally before resorting to other means.

On Torbald’s insistence, they’d travelled to Riverwood rather than Natalie’s own home. In particular, to the home of Torbald’s mother and Natalie’s daughter, Maralin. Serana was unsure of what this woman would make of her, but she sincerely hoped, and frankly expected, that she would be very similar to Natalie herself. Judge each person on their deeds, not what or who they were.

The wagon stopped completely, Serana waiting for the back flap to be opened up. The cloth was slowly pulled away, Torbald standing there calmly, still in his armour from the great battle at Castle Volkihar. None of three of them had cleaned up since that time, preferring to make the journey to Riverwood as quickly as they possibly could. Serana still felt like death if she was honest, the fight with her father had drained her more than she cared to admit. The fact that Natalie still wasn’t awake after all this time spoke to the truly terrible nature of the battle that they’d all taken part in.

As carefully as she could, Serana lifted Natalie’s body into her arms, stepping off the wagon onto the ground ever so slowly. Torbald waited until they were clear before collecting his grandmother’s weapons from the back, flinching slightly as he felt a jolt of power upon touching Auriel’s Bow. He turned to Serana, patiently waiting for him to show her the way.

Shadowmere whinnied from the front of the wagon, slightly startling Serana and Torbald. Her blood red eyes were locked onto the prone form in Serana’s arms, the look in them both enraged and deeply concerned. Serana carried Natalie over, the mare sniffing the top of Natalie’s head and slightly nudging the elf’s hair with her snout. “Don’t worry girl, she’ll be alright.” Shadowmere shifted her gaze to lock with Serana’s, a slightly disconcerting feeling washing through Serana. The mare’s eyes were almost threatening, trying to gauge if Serana was telling the truth. “I promise.” Seemingly satisfied with the response, Shadowmere turned back to facing forward, turning silent once more.

Natalie’s tiger leapt out of the back of the wagon, shaking its fur out and coming to stand beside Serana. The giant cat looked up at her with his glowing eyes, attempting to reassure her that Natalie would be alright. And even though he hadn’t and was not capable of speaking a single word, Serana felt better than she had the whole trip from her old home.

They’d stopped on the outskirts of Riverwood, trying to prevent the whole town from seeing them arrive. Even now, they couldn’t be certain that all of Harkon’s forces had been dealt with. Serana pulled her hood down lower, wrapping Natalie up even more tightly in her cloak. She followed Torbald as he walked deeper into Riverwood, quickly turning onto a street that led away from the town’s centre, but still within its boundaries.

Soon, they came to a two-storied house separated from the rest slightly. A young-looking woman stood to the side of it, lifting an axe above her head before bringing it down hard and perfectly splitting the log in front of her. Her waist-length auburn hair was braided down her back, carefully parted at the top to allow pointed ears to poke through. Serana could see small yet strong muscle up and down her arms, not dissimilar to Natalie's own physique. The tips of her ears flicked as she heard the metal of Torbald’s armour shift slightly, turning to face them properly.

A huge relieved smile broke out over her features, brightening the already cheery looking woman. “Torbald!” His name was breathed out, the woman quickly crossing the distance between them and hugging him around the chest.

“Hi Mum.”

“You look like hell.” Her words were kind, ruffling Torbald’s hair as she said them. She turned to Serana, her smile falling ever so slightly upon seeing the vampire princess. It fell completely when she looked down to see Natalie’s face poking out from beneath the cloak. She swallowed hard as she took a few steps closer, “Is… is…”

Torbald stepped in before Serana had to stammer through a reply, “She’s alive, Mum. Don’t worry.”

This seemed to assure the woman, though Serana wasn’t certain if it should have assured her was much as it did. She still wasn’t certain that Natalie would wake up, given the extreme amount of power she’d mustered and put her body through. It was unlike anything Serena had ever witnessed, even in the millennia of her existence. But it wouldn’t do well to voice her concerns aloud, especially not within the first five minutes of meeting Natalie’s daughter.

The woman approached, running her hand gently over the top of Natalie’s head. She was only an inch shorter than Serana, so at least a couple inches taller than Natalie. She seemed to remember something, “Oh, where are my manners? I’m Maralin. Torbald’s mother and Natalie’s daughter.”

Serana gave a tired smile, “Serana. I’m Natalie’s…” She paused, unsure of what she should actually say in this situation. She settled on a simple one, “…companion.”

“Well, come inside. I’ll get a bath ready. I’m sure you’ve had a long journey.” Maralin’s eyes kept flicking down to Natalie, not as sure of the situation as Serana had initially suspected. The vampire had been right about one thing though. Maralin had definitely inherited Natalie’s judgement of character. She suspected that Maralin would not have allowed her inside if she wasn’t sure of Serana’s intentions.

Just as they began to walk towards the house, the tiger following behind Serana and Torbald growled, staring intently at Maralin, his glowing eyes inspecting every inch of this new person. Maralin approached without fear, squatting down in front of the giant cat. He continued to stare for a few more seconds before the muscles in his back relaxed, the threatening stance he’d taken disappearing completely. Maralin smiled, reaching out and scratching behind one of his ears.

“And I’ll get you a big saucer of milk.” Serana was certain this would be displeasing to the tiger, but to her great surprise, he nuzzled into Maralin’s hand, happy with the suggestion. She was definitely Natalie’s daughter. She started away, the tiger right on her heels.

The inside of the house was simple and cosy. A couch was pushed against one wall, an armchair opposite it. A small fire with some sort of stew cooking over it crackled merrily in a fireplace on the other side. Serana followed Maralin as she led her to a back room, a large tub dominating the room. The house was far larger than Serena had initially anticipated, passing at least four rooms before reaching this one.

Maralin set to work on drawing a bath, turning a small gear on what looked to be a machine of Dwarven origin. After a few seconds, water gushed from a pipe, filling the tub rather quickly. Serana really wanted to inspect the machine, but chose to leave that for when she didn’t feel like she was about to pass out from exhaustion.

“I’ll wait for you to finish. I think you need it more than I do.” Torbald walked out of the room, leaving Serana with Maralin.

Maralin turned off the machine once the tub was full, breathing in and out slowly. She held both hands over the water, making a few simple gestures. Small gouts of flame issued forth from the centre of her palms, heating the water to a comfortable temperature in seconds. She released her magic, turning back to face Serana.

“You really are her daughter.”

Maralin smiled, cocked her head at this woman currently holding her unconscious mother in her arms. “And you’re her… companion?”

Serana nodded, “It’s… very hard to explain.” She moved, unwrapping the cloak from around Natalie’s body and gently setting her into a chair in the corner of the room.

Maralin’s hands flew to cover her mouth at the sight of her mother’s battered body. There were huge blood stains on nearly every inch of her armour, burned holes clean through it. Bruises covered the areas that were actually uncovered, along with the unveiling of her completely burned left arm. She’d never seen it before now. “By the divines…” She met Serana’s gaze, “What happened?”

Serana stared at Maralin’s shocked expression. The look of fear on the woman’s face was palpable. She was afraid that Torbald and Serena had lied to her about her mother’s condition. “We fought my father. He… he needed to be stopped.” She looked back over at Natalie, avoiding Maralin’s gaze. “Natalie fought him with everything she had and more.”

“And you won? He’s been defeated?”

Serana could sense that Maralin was trying to tiptoe around the issue of fighting one’s own family member that Serana was definitely still struggling with. “Natalie won, yes. I was simply along for the ride.” Maralin didn’t need to know Serana was the one to make the final strike that had truly ended Harkon. It would invite questions that she didn’t have the answers to and was not prepared to find.

Maralin stared at the back of Serana’s head for several moments, considering this woman she’d let into her home. She wasn’t sure if she could entirely trust Serana yet, and sincerely hoped there was nothing untoward she wasn’t aware of. But she trusted Torbald’s judgement, and if her son trusted Serana enough to allow her to travel with both him and Natalie, Maralin would trust her too. “If you wanted to get some rest, I can take care of my mother. She looks like she’s been through a lot.”

“No!” Serana immediately regretted her almost yell, “Sorry. I mean, I’ve got it.” She looked up into Maralin’s confused face, “I’ll do it, it’s fine. I’ve been meaning to check if Natalie has any other injuries I can fix before she wakes up.”

Maralin nodded, accepting of the reason, though she definitely suspected there was another one. She could see the affection Serana had for her mother, no matter how well she tried to hide it. With a hint of a smile, she backed out of the room, “Just shout if you need anything.”

“Thank you.” Serana waited until Maralin was gone before turning back to Natalie’s prone body. The elf looked almost peaceful in her slumber. Hopefully there weren’t any Daedric Princes assaulting her mind as they spoke. Serana chuckled to herself quietly. That would be ridiculous.

Serana got to work removing Natalie’s destroyed armour. She set the chest covering aside carefully, not daring to possible throw it out. She had a strange feeling that Natalie would either be able to repair it, or at the very least would want to keep it. The myriad of buckles and ties that Natalie had sewn into every piece of leather made it remarkably easy to take off, far easier than it had been to attempt to put it back on. Serana still recalled the hour after Natalie had transformed into a werewolf, trying to make sense of any of the pieces. She’d given up fairly quickly then.

She soon had Natalie bereft of her armour, except for the gauntlet on her left hand of course. Serena was glad to not have found any further injuries on Natalie’s frame. Most of the ones she’d sustained from Harkon had either healed over from the extreme power she’d shown or her vampiric healing factor has taken care of them. She was still covered in dried blood and soot as was Serana. The vampire princess was tempted to get in with Natalie, but decided against it for the time being.

Serana gently lowered Natalie’s body into the steaming water, some dirt and blood already coming loose from her skin. She laid the elf against the edge, carefully lifting the long auburn hair over her shoulders so it floated in front of her. She gently scrubbed at Natalie's skin for several minutes, removing the evidence of their fight. Her bronze skin soon shone through once more, no evidence that she'd so recently been in a fight for her life. She came to Natalie’s heavily burned arm, knowing that there was nothing she could do to fix the angry red and black scarring that covered the limb. Serana did her best to be as gentle as possible, washing away the blood and dirt that had gotten into nearly every nook and cranny of the scars. She knew this would not have actually caused Natalie any pain, fully understanding the magic that kept her arm functional, but Serana couldn't stop herself from being extra cautious with it.

Much of Natalie’s hair was matted with blood, some her own and some other vampires. Serana could still smell her father’s tainted essence in the auburn locks, removing it as quickly as she could. The water was soon stained a deep red, its murky depths hiding Natalie’s body from view. Once Serana was sure she’d gotten rid of the dirt and blood from Natalie, she lifted the elf from the water, wrapping her in a drying cloth that Maralin had set out.

Serana looked around, finding nothing to dress Natalie in aside from her destroyed armour. “Uh... Maralin?” She called out uncertainly, wincing at the commanding tone she’d accidentally used. The woman poked her head in the room, fully coming in when she saw that Serana had finished washing her mother, “Is there anything for Natalie to wear?”

“Oh, of course.” She soon returned with a nightgown of white cloth, helping slip Natalie into it before lowering her into the armchair in the corner of the room. She looked over at the water, eyes widening at the colour of it. “That's... a lot of blood.”

“Yes.” Serana’s response was matter of factual, unsure of what else she could say in response to that.

Maralin stood awkwardly for a few moments, before moving to drain the tub, “I’ll run a new one for you then.”

Serana stopped her with a hand on her shoulder, “It’s fine. I'll get it.” Maralin stepped away, turning to her mother. Serana looked down at her hands, running them over each other. “Maralin.” The half-elf turned back to her, “I know you don’t know me well... at all really. Just know I meant no harm to your mother when she found me. I never have. And given who we just fought... I’m nothing like my father.” She let out a shuddering breath, “At least not in the destroy the whole world part.”

“I know.” Maralin’s response confused Serana greatly, a grin spreading across the young woman’s face, “What? You don’t think the Dragonborn’s daughter knows how to get a sense for people?” She approached Serana, taking her hands into her own, “I knew you meant me nor my family any harm the instant I saw you.” She let go of Serana’s hands, placing one on the vampire’s shoulder, “Wouldn’t have let you through the door otherwise.” That last sentence got a bark of laughter from Serana. “Now. You run that bath and I'll take my mother upstairs to the guest room.”

Maralin picked up the prone body of her mother, not even a grunt of effort from her as she easily cradled Natalie in her arms. Serana called out as she got to the doorway, “Maralin.” She turned to face Serana, “Thank you... I'm not sure I deserve your help, but thank you.”

The Dragonborn’s daughter smiled widely, “If my mother even told you I existed, you do. She's extremely protective of her family, and wouldn’t risk our safety for anything. You don’t have anything to thank me for.”

Maralin left Serana in the room to ponder those words. She knew Natalie trusted her, and the elf had reciprocated her feelings, but she’d trusted her with this? It seemed there was much Natalie had always kept secret, but apparently not from Serana. The vampire princess smiled to herself and began to strip out of her blood-stained and damaged clothes.

As Maralin climbed the stairs, she smiled down at her mother’s unconscious form. She reached the top of the stairs, whispering words she was fairly certain Serana would be able to hear, “Finally found a good one.” She chuckled, “Only took you sixty years, but you got there.” Maralin laid Natalie down into the bed, pulling her hair out from under her before tucking the sheets up around her. “Just so you know, I like her too.” Maralin swore there was a small upturning at the corner of Natalie’s lips. She rose to her feet, pressing a kiss to Natalie’s brow before leaving the Dragonborn to her rest.

Despite Maralin’s thoughts, Serana had heard none of her whispered words, too weary to listen as carefully as she normally did. She sunk into the fresh, steaming water, sighing as it soaked into her aching body. Even with accelerated vampiric healing, the fight with her father had worn her out to the point that she was convinced she was dead… again. That she was even able to stand after holding up a barrier against Natalie’s last spell amazed her even now. That magic should’ve broken through and incinerated both her and Natalie. She was of course glad it hadn’t, but that didn’t change the fact that it should have.

Something had to have intervened, surely? Serana had sensed every tiny little bit of Natalie’s power vanish into that final cataclysmic storm of fire. All but her very lifeforce had gone into destroying the monster that had once been Serana’s father. There wasn’t even a slim possibility that Natalie had somehow reinforced the barrier in her final conscious moments. If she had, she was now even more powerful than Serana realised or expected.

Serana ran her hands down her face, but stopped midway. Her face felt gaunt. She felt inside her mouth, pricking her finger and pulling back to see a bead of blood form almost immediately at the tip. She was so exhausted from the battle that she hadn’t even thought to maintain her appearance. That meant Maralin had seen her for what she truly was. Did that mean she knew what Natalie was now as well?

Her thoughts were disturbed by the door opening. She turned away from the door as she heard Maralin take a step inside, careful to hide her face completely with her hair. “I brought you some clean clothes. They’re mine, so they might be a bit small, but they’ll do for now at least.”

“Thank you.” Serana’s voice came out nervous and high-pitched.

The door closed once more and Serana sank into the water till only her eyes were above it. She squeezed them shut, trying to think of a way out of explaining that she was in fact one of the very things she’d just told Maralin they’d destroyed. There wasn’t a single way that would explain it and prevent the woman from kicking her out of the house the moment it wouldn’t be considered impolite.

Serana climbed out of the bath, quickly drying off. She looked down at her body. There were several new scars from Harkon’s claws along her side, marring her otherwise perfect pale skin. She ran her fingers along them, the memory of the pain suddenly coming back to her. Her hand withdrew as though she’d been burned, hissing at the phantom agony. She clenched her fist closed, calming her breathing back to normal. She pulled the clothes Maralin had left on. A dress and linen shirt. The half-elf had been right, they were a bit small, but only by a tiny bit. At least they weren’t tight, that would’ve been far harder to deal with than the skirt being a little too short as it was.

Serana left the bathing room, gingerly carrying her blood-stained clothes with her. Walking into the front room, she froze at the sight of Maralin, Torbald and a man she hadn’t met quietly talking around the table.

“Ah, Serana. Feeling a bit better?” Maralin’s voice had none of the fear or disgust Serana knew would be lurking in her mind knowing that she was a vampire.

“A little.” She swallowed uneasily, waiting to be told to get out of the house.

“We haven’t met yet. Svarlod, Maralin’s husband and Torbald’s father.”

Serana looked up, the Nord standing in front of her held out his hand in greeting. She tentatively shook it, a nervous smile coming over her face. “Pleasure to meet you. Serana.”

“Yes, Torbald was just telling us about a bit about you.”

“Oh?” The smile disappeared off her face, “Anything in particular?”

“Oh, don’t say it like that Svarlod.” Maralin smacked her husband across the back of his head. “Serana will get the wrong idea.” She looked at Serana, “I must say, red eyes really suit you.”

“Red… red eyes?” Serana quickly turned away, training her appearance back to her normal golden and fangless visage.

Maralin only smiled. “No need to hide it. Torbald told us everything.”

“He-He did?” Serana's blood ran cold at the notion. They knew. They all knew. She braced herself for the inevitable, preparing to leave the house at a moment’s notice. Nothing came. Serana looked around the room, only three smiling faces. “Isn’t this the part where you tell me to get out?”

Maralin looked genuinely confused at her question, “Why would I do that? I wouldn’t be a very good host if I did.”

“Because I’m a vampire!” Serana practically shouted her response. “Most people either run screaming or try to kill me the moment they learn that!”

“And my mother used to be a werewolf. Doesn’t mean I’m going to try and kill her for being what she is.” Maralin's response was given so calmly, Serana froze to the spot in shock. Maralin stood up, walking to the stairs before stopping at the bottom and turning back to the frozen vampire, “Well come on then. You must be exhausted.”

Serana remained in the same spot for a few moments, Torbald smiling and nodding at her. She moved off, following Maralin up the stairs. She led Serana to a room next to the one Natalie lay in. Serana stopped in the doorway, looking at the practically serene elf as she slept. She swallowed, wondering if it would be overstepping to say her next words, “I’ll just sit with Natalie, if that’s alright with you. I’m worried about her.” And she was. That much she couldn’t deny. Exactly how worried she kept to herself. She didn’t need to cause any more heartbreak for her love's daughter than Natalie’s unconsciousness already had.

Serana stood at Natalie’s bedside, looking down at the Wood Elf. Maralin soon joined her, “So am I.” She let out a shuddering breath, “Do you know how long before she’ll be awake? And please don’t sugar-coat. I know for a fact you’ve been keeping your real thoughts to yourself.”

The vampire princess shouldn’t have been surprised at Maralin’s perceptiveness, given whose daughter she was. She told the truth, “I don’t know.” She paused for a second, collecting her thoughts, “What Natalie did… that much power should have killed her. I’ve lived a very long time, and I’ve never seen anyone from Nirn wield that much power and live to tell the tale.” She considered what Natalie had said to her father during their battle. Maybe she’d been right. “Natalie said something while fighting my father. I took it as bluster to enrage him and force him to make mistakes but, if true…”

When Serana did not respond, Maralin pressed the subject, “What did she say?”

Serana turned to look at Maralin fully, “Natalie claimed to have become a god.” She sat on the edge of the bed, gently stroking over the back of Natalie’s hand, “Did she ever tell you the story of fighting Alduin?”

“I don’t think she’s ever told anyone. I don’t think it’s exactly a fond memory.” Maralin cocked her head, eyeing Serana curiously, “Except, apparently she told you.”

“She lost.” Maralin sat beside Serana at those words, trying to make sense of them. “At least, at first she did. The only reason she was able to defeat that dragon was because beings gave her the power to do it.”

“Beings?”

“The Daedric Princes.” That caused Maralin’s eyes to widen, “They gave her everything she needed to destroy Alduin.” She looked at Maralin, the fear coming through in her eyes, “I think that’s what’s happened again. My father... he killed Natalie.” Serana swallowed, trying to stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks as they welled up, “I saw her _die_. And not ten minutes after, there she was, more powerful than any mortal has any right to be and defeated my father as though he was _nothing_.” She felt them start rolling down, “I’m afraid Maralin. Nothing to do with the Princes has ever ended well.” Her whole body shook as she admitted her feelings, “I… I can’t lose her.” Serana buried her head in her hands, trying to contain herself.

Maralin had known that Serana was hiding her true thoughts on Natalie, but this was far worse than she’d expected. Not only was there a chance that Natalie would never wake up, but now the Daedric Princes might be after her. Seeing Serana practically break down in front of her was evidence enough of the seriousness of what could happen. The half-elf wrapped an arm around Serana’s shoulders, rubbing comforting circles on her back, “If there’s one thing I know, it’s that my mother never does anything that she doesn’t have a plan for. When she wakes up, she’ll know what to do.”

Serana looked up, “How can you know that?”

Maralin gave a half grin, “We’re talking about the same person, right? My mother? Natalie, The Last Dragonborn, Arch Mage of the College of Winterhold, Harbinger of the Companions, Guildmaster of the Thieves Guild, Listener for the Dark Brotherhood, Bane of Alduin, and now apparently, a Goddess? That one, right?” Serana gave a small teary smile, “See? You know it’ll all work out with her involved.”

“I think you’re right. Or at least I really hope you are.” Serana couldn’t deny Maralin’s words. Everything seemed to work out for Natalie or at least she was able to get herself out of any bad situation she found herself in. Maybe it would all be ok.

“I am, trust me.” Maralin stood from the bed, “I’ll leave you alone now.” She paused in the doorway, moving to the windows and shutting the blinds. The room was plunged into darkness briefly before she lit a small fire in the fireplace in the corner. She smiled at Serana as she left, “Let me know if you need anything.”

Serana watched her go, sighing once she’d left. She was far more tired than she cared to admit. She was just about ready to fall into as deep a sleep as the woman in the bed next to her. Serana swung her legs onto the bed, careful not to bump into Natalie and she moved down to rest her head on a pillow. She reached out, brushing a few stray strands of auburn locks away from the elf’s face.

Natalie was the last thing she saw before sleep claimed her.

* * *

**Middas, 8:40pm, 26 th of Morning Star, 4E 258**

**Maralin’s Home, Riverwood**

Serana stared out the window of Natalie’s room. She’d been sitting in the same armchair since the night before, waiting for any change in Natalie’s condition. There had of course been none, but she couldn’t bear the thought of not being there when something happened.

Maralin had moved the chair into the room after seeing that Serana had no intention of leaving the room for the foreseeable future. The vampire princess had been standing at the window, staring out at Riverwood and at the same time looking at nothing for hours on end.

She’d slept for nearly half a day, and now had far too much energy. Serana was determined to stay awake until Natalie awoke. She knew she could stay awake for weeks without sleep if she kept her energy use low, but Natalie could be unconscious for even longer than that for all she knew. And how long would it be before Natalie’s family tired of her presence or someone from Riverwood learned what she was and led a lynch mob to attack the house to get her. Serana didn’t particularly want to have to fight her way out of the town.

Serana heard Maralin coming and smiled at her as she entered the room. She was carrying two small bowls with one hand, bread and stew in them, while the other one had a jug of strong-smelling wine. Serana sniffed ever so slightly. The wine was not expensive, but not cheap either if her nose wasn’t lying to her.

“Thought you might be hungry.” Maralin froze as soon as the words were out of her mouth, “Which, now that I think about it, this won’t help with.” She grimaced, her ears dropping slightly, and began to turn away.

Serana stopped her with a touch of her arm and a small laugh, “I still eat. It’s just only for enjoyment now.” She made a show of sniffing the air this time, “And that smells amazing.”

The tips of Maralin’s ears perked back up, “Great! I’ll just get another chair.” She placed her burden down on a small table before moving it in front of Serana and grabbing a chair. She sat opposite the vampire, moving one of the bowls in front of her and pouring her wine in a glass she made from ice out of thin air.

Serana smiled at the display of precise magical talent, holding the cup in the air and twisting it. The ice was completely flawless, a perfect replica of a glass one would find at a Jarl’s table. “You share more than just your beauty with your mother then.”

Maralin was a bit taken aback by the compliment, almost dropping the second glass as she made it. “To some extent. I’ve never had to use magic to attack anyone.”

“And I hope you never have to.” They ate in comfortable silence for several minutes. Serana hummed her satisfaction at the meal. It was truly excellent. She’d tried what passed for Natalie’s cooking, but that was nothing compared to this. Serana took a sip of her wine, studying Maralin’s features, “You look like you could almost be her sister.”

“Mmm. It would seem Ralof gave little to me besides paler skin than my mother’s.”

The use of her father’s first name intrigued Serana, though she’d already been told the story of what that man had done to both Natalie and her daughter. That she was even able to mention his name showed that there was at least some measure of forgiveness there. Probably not much, but some. “For what it’s worth, I'm sorry he kept you and Natalie apart. I know something about...” She searched for the right word, “...difficult, parents.”

Maralin sighed, “My father lives on the other side of Riverwood. I could easily walk there in ten minutes. And yet... I haven’t spoken to him in years.” She set her glass down, clasping her hands together, “Once Torbald was old enough to go to see him by himself, I stopped every contact I had with him.” She looked across at her mother’s sleeping form, “She wanted me to maintain a relationship with him. Something. She said I was better than them both. And I tried. Oh boy, I tried for years...” She turned back to Serana, a hardness in her eyes that hadn’t been there before, “But I’m not better than either of them. I've never forgiven him, and I never will. Keeping a mother from her child... he didn’t have the right to do that.”

“True.” Serana paused for a second, “My father had been trying to kill me for the past few thousand years, all based on a prophecy that could maybe be true, but with no certainty.” She gave a half smile, “And what was my mother's response? Hide me away from the world and disappear herself for a few millennia.” Maralin looked completely unsure of how to respond to that. “Point is, some people, like my father, are in it for themselves and only themselves. But unlike him, your father actually loves you. He may have acted terribly, but he was doing what he thought was best.” She looked over at Natalie, “And your mother loves you, more than anything. But you already knew that.”

“Are you trying to convince me to forgive him?” The hardness in her gaze was back.

Serana held up her hands, “Not at all. All I’m saying is, seeing it from his perspective wouldn’t be so bad. Natalie has admitted herself that being around you your whole life would’ve put you in terrible danger almost constantly. Ralof shouldn’t have done what he did, sure, but it doesn’t necessarily mean he was wrong to do it.”

Maralin mulled over Serana's words. “You sound just like her.” She sighed, “I don’t agree, but I see your point.” She met Serana's gaze, “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“Why did you turn my mother into a vampire?”

Serana's eye widened at the question. She'd been expecting it, but was still unprepared to answer. “Ah. I thought you might ask.” She swallowed, “There’s two reasons. The first is that we needed to go to a place that would’ve torn Natalie's soul in half if she hadn’t been a vampire. We had no idea how to fix that if it happened.”

“And the second?” Maralin's questioning was insistent but not hostile. The half-elf didn’t seem to be angry at her, but she definitely wanted an explanation for her mother's new state of life.

“She was dying.” Serana waited for a time, seeing if Maralin would respond. When she didn’t, Serana continued, “I’ve seen a lot of pain in my life. I’ve _caused_ a lot of pain. What Natalie has gone through… she doesn’t deserve all that’s been done to her. She told me of her battle with Alduin,” She gestured to the Daedric gauntlet on Natalie’s arm. “Of the injuries that she sustained. But that wasn’t what had hurt her the most.” Serana picked up her wine glass, gulping down some as she tried to word her thoughts, “There aren’t that many truly immortal beings on Nirn. Vampires, like me, are one type. Elves are another.”

“So, my mother was immortal.”

“No.” Serana hated seeing the confused and pained expression on Maralin’s face, “At least, she was. But not after Alduin. He stripped her of the very thing that set her apart from other people on Nirn.” She sighed, seeing that this was all new information for Maralin. She wasn’t sure if she be revealing these secrets that weren’t hers to tell, “When you have something like that, you live life differently. I doubt Natalie lived her life up until that point thinking that all she’d be doing for the rest of her life was being the Dragonborn. I think she had a certain expectation that someday, the world wouldn’t need the Dragonborn, and maybe she’d have a chance at a normal life.” Serana looked meaningfully at Maralin, “Time to be a mother. But Alduin stole that from her.” She breathed in, trying to continue calmly, “I’ve never met anyone like her. I have never met someone who has sacrificed more of themselves for the greater good than Natalie. If I could give her one thing, _anything_ , that might at least alleviate some of that pain, I wanted to. I _needed_ to. And I only did it because she asked. I would never have turned her if she didn’t want me to.” She met Maralin’s eyes, “I’m sorry.”

Maralin said nothing for a full minute, only staring at Serana and flicking her eyes to her mother’s sleeping form in the bed. Her next words were only slightly above a whisper, “You love her, don’t you?”

Serana’s mouth opened and shut several times as she felt her cheeks start to burn. There was no point in denying it, “I do.” She looked over at Natalie, “More than I’ve ever loved anyone.”

“Then you have nothing to be sorry for.” Serana began to protest but stopped as Maralin held up a hand, “Look, my mother doesn’t have many people she’s ever let into her life in any significant way. Hell, before Torbald was born, the last person was my father, and look how that turned out.” She reached over, taking Serana’s hand between both of hers, “The fact that she told you any of those stories from her past only tells me that she trusts you more than she’s ever trusted anyone. So, thank you Serana. For everything you’ve done for my mother.”

Serana didn’t know what to say. She sat there, staring at Maralin, astonished at her reaction. She looked down at the hand Maralin still held between two of her own. She closed her fingers, squeezing gently on Maralin’s lower hand before the half-elf drew back. “I hope I’m worthy of your gratitude someday.”

Maralin smiled widely as she stood and collected the empty bowls and jug, “You already are.” She left the room, leaving Serana feeling better than she had in a long time.

* * *

**Morndas, 6:40pm, 31 st of Morning Star, 4E 258**

**Riverwood**

The merry crackling of the fire invaded her senses. The gentle warmth it spread over her body wrapped her up completely. She breathed in, the smoky air filling her nostrils, not an unpleasant sensation at all. Her eyes opened; vision blurry before blinking a few times cleared it up. Her irises were red at first before they slowly changed to their natural forest green.

She looked at the wooden ceiling above her. Where was she? She didn’t know this place. It wasn’t her home; the rafters were the wrong species of timber. She knew it wasn’t Volkihar Island, her last memory was blowing the entire place to kingdom come to destroy that monster. So, where was she?

The Dragonborn turned her head on the pillow, finding Serana's half asleep form sitting in an armchair next to the bed she lay in. Natalie smiled to herself. The vampire princess hadn’t noticed she was awake yet. The Wood Elf reached out with her right hand, gently placing it over Serana's left. The other vampire woke back up fully with a start, quickly turning to face the now awake Dragonborn.

“Hey.” That one simple word brought a giant smile over Serana's face, mirroring the one currently spreading over Natalie's.

“Hey yourself.” Serana squeezed Natalie’s hand, confirming for herself that she was indeed awake. “Finally, back in the land of the living.”

Natalie sat up with a groan, sighing as she touched her forehead with her cool metal gauntlet, “Feels like I died again to be honest.” She looked around the room, recognising the place but still not able to place it, “Where are we?” A thought occurred to her, whipping her head around to stare at Serana with a wild and fearful expression, “Wait, how long have I been out?”

Serana reached out, grabbing Natalie’s shoulders and stopping her from getting out of the bed, “Natalie. Look at me.” She met Serana’s gaze, instantly relaxing at the sight, “You’re fine. It’s over. We’re in Riverwood and you’ve been unconscious for a little over a week.”

“Riverwood?” Natalie looked out the window at the area bathed in the setting sun’s light. She knew exactly where they were. She knew whose house this was and the knowledge comforted her more than she could say. She moved backwards until she was fully sat up against the bed frame, completely calm. She turned to Serana with a grin, “Why are you sitting all the way over there?” She patted the spot next to her, Serana rolling her eyes before climbing in next to her, wrapping an arm around Natalie’s shoulders. The elf leant her head over onto Serana’s shoulder, closing her eyes again.

“Not going to sleep again on me?”

Natalie laughed, “I think I’ve slept enough to last me for quite a while.” She paused, sorting through thoughts in her mind, “Just trying to enjoy the moment.”

Serana wasn’t entirely certain what Natalie meant by that, but she wasn’t going to complain about holding her close. She turned her head slightly, kissing the top of Natalie’s head.

The Dragonborn’s eyes opened, lifting her head and turning to look at Serana properly. She had a completely blank expression, one that made Serana think she may have overstepped in some way. It only lasted a few seconds before a grin spread across Natalie’s lips and she leaned forward.

Their lips met somewhat forcefully, Natalie moving to straddle Serana’s hips, her hands coming up and cupping either side of the vampire princess’ face. Natalie deepened their connection, fully pressing herself against Serana, just as Serana responded by wrapping her arms around Natalie’s waist. At the point where it felt like neither could breathe, Natalie broke the kiss, only pulling back enough so that their lips were not touching, foreheads still connected.

Forest green met gold. Hands lowered to either side of Serana’s neck. Natalie smiled bashfully, “Had to make sure I wasn’t dreaming the last one.”

Serana breathed out, relaxing her hold on Natalie and resting her hands on the swell of the elf’s hips, “You… you most certainly were not.”

Natalie moved back in, breath ghosting over Serana’s lips, “Mmm, good.” She kissed her again, more lightly this time, but no less electric. She leaned back further after, her eyes glancing over Serana’s body. The style of clothing was vastly different from what she’d seen Serana wear since meeting her. Almost like… “Ah.” She quickly realised whose clothes they were.

Serana was instantly concerned, “What?”

“Nothing.” Natalie settled back in beside Serana, lacing her fingers through the vampire princess’, “You just look better in red and black.”

Serana laughed loudly. “This is a bit of a change, yes. I’ll have to fix my other clothes at some point.”

“At least yours are mostly intact. Pretty sure my armour is just strips of leather now.” Natalie saw a slight smirk on Serana’s lips out of the corner of her eye, “Could keep it like that. If you want.”

Serana coughed, feeling her cheeks start to burn, “No! You should repair it!”

“Uh huh. Great save.”

They sat in silence for several minutes, Natalie just glad to be awake and Serana glad that Natalie _was_ awake. Natalie sat up slightly at the sound of footsteps, eyes turning to the doorway just as a young woman walked through. A slow smile spread across the Dragonborn’s features as an almost perfect replica spread across the woman’s.

Serana looked between the two once before rising with a smile and closing the door behind her.

Maralin almost immediately moved to wrap her arms around her mother, Natalie responding in kind. They stayed that way for several moments before Maralin drew back and rested her hands on Natalie’s shoulders, “You scared me.”

Natalie’s features were immediately shrouded over by guilt, “Sorry.” A shameless smile turned up the corner of her lips, “Being the Dragonborn does have its disadvantages. For example, almost dying every few years. Well, in this case _actually_ dying.” Maralin lightly swatted her mother on the arm. Natalie laughed, “I suppose I deserve that.”

“You’re damn right you do.” Despite the harshness of her words, there was no malice behind them. Maralin was just glad her mother was awake and fully recovered. She moved to sit next to her mother on the bed, both looking out the window at the setting sun, “So… saving the world again?”

Natalie chuckled, “Something like that. Can’t get away from it apparently.”

“Well, I for one, am glad you didn’t.” Maralin glanced at her mother, “You know, Torbald can't stop talking about you.”

Natalie grinned, “And what does he have to say about his illustrious grandmother?”

“That he's proud of you.” That had not been the answer Natalie was expecting, “And he's thankful he had the opportunity to meet you. He said he learned a lot.”

“He’s a quick learner. A little like his mother that way.”

Maralin laughed, “High praise coming from you.” She turned to look at Natalie, the Dragonborn staring out the window, more at peace than she’d ever seen her mother, “Thank you for keeping your promise.”

Natalie thought back to months ago when she’d started the journey that culminated in her defeat of Harkon. She’d come to Riverwood to chastise the father of her child for daring to reveal her location to anyone. But after realising who Torbald was, she had to go see her daughter. She’d promised Maralin she’d keep her son safe, no matter the cost. “I couldn’t break that promise in a thousand years.”

“Careful, you might just live that long to break it.”

Natalie laughed, “Immortality is a funny thing.” She glanced sideways at her daughter, seeing a look of understanding in the half-elf’s eyes. Did her daughter know she’d lost her immortality in her battle with Alduin? A question for another time. Out of the corner of her eye, Natalie saw Maralin’s lips curl up in a suspicious grin. Natalie turned and narrowed her eyes, “What?”

Maralin’s grin only grew, “Serana seems nice.” Natalie’s eye’s widened as far as they could go, her cheeks immediately darkened by a deep blush. She turned her head away in embarrassment, trying to hide her face with her hair. She coughed, completely baffled at what she could possibly say to her daughter about this particular subject. Maralin bumped her shoulder into Natalie’s, “Mum, look at me.” Natalie did, “I’m happy for you. You deserve someone who makes you happy, and if the way Serana talks about you is any indication, she definitely does.”

Natalie smiled, “She does… more than anyone I’ve ever known.” She folded her hands over one another, playing with the edges of her gauntlet, “I haven’t felt like this in a very long time… since, well…”

“Ralof.” Maralin said her father’s name with just a hint of distaste.

The Dragonborn could only nod, trying to avoid speaking about her past lover, “But this is different. Stronger. A connection I’ve never had before.”

Maralin asked the same question she’d asked of Serana, “You love her, don’t you?”

Natalie’s ears flicked in alarm at the question as a shocked expression very briefly took over her features before slowly disappearing with a wide smile as she realised the truth, “I… I think I do.”

“Thought so.”

Natalie visibly relaxed at her daughter’s acceptance. One thought came to her, “Do you, um… know about Serana’s…” She searched for the right word, “…condition?”

“That she’s a vampire? Mhmm.” Natalie’s face went back to complete shock, “And that she turned you? Know that too.”

The Wood Elf swallowed, completely unsure of how to react, “And uhhh… what do you think about that?” She was prepared for a yelling match with her daughter, mind racing with counter arguments.

Maralin looked confused, “Does it matter?”

Natalie’s mind went blank, “What?”

“Does it matter whether or not you or Serana are vampires?” She took Natalie’s hand in her own, “The fact of the matter is, you’re both alive for that very reason. And it doesn’t matter to me either way.” Maralin smiled softly, “You’re my mother and you’ve found someone who you can be truly happy with. And if it took you both being vampires to find each other, then I’d rather you be one than not.”

Natalie could feel tears welling up in her eyes as she took in her daughter’s words. She sat up, almost launching herself at her daughter and wrapping her arms around Maralin’s shoulders. “Thank you.” She whispered the words as she gripped a little tighter and Maralin hugged her back. They separated, a few tears falling down Natalie’s cheek, “I love you, Maralin.”

“I love you too, Mum.” Maralin only stayed for a few more moments before leaping to her feet and holding out her hand to Natalie, “Come on, time to get back to the world.” The Dragonborn took the offer, allowing herself to be pulled to her feet. She was unsteady for a brief second before regaining her balance. “You can tell me all about how my son is apparently the leader of an army.”

Natalie laughed, “An epic tale of betrayal and valour.” She followed Maralin out of the room.

* * *

**Tirdas, 12:20pm, 1 st of Sun’s Dawn, 4E 258**

**Riverwood**

Natalie sat at the table in Maralin’s living room, her eyes squinted in concentration, with a needle between her fingers and thread in her teeth. She was carefully sewing the holes closed in her leg armour, hoping the leather wouldn’t come apart on her. She’d repaired this particular set many times before, but this was by far the worst damage it had ever sustained. The chest piece in particular was going to be almost impossible to save, needing completely new patches to cover the parts that had been burned away from Auriel’s Blades rather than just sewing the holes shut.

Serana sat on the other side of the table, trying her best to repair her own garments. She was having both far better and far worse luck with it. While there wasn’t nearly as much damage to her own, she was not nearly as skilled at it as Natalie was. The elf had insisted they both try to do it manually rather than use magic, calling it ‘an exercise in patience that they’d both need in the coming months’. Serana had tried to press her on what she’d meant, but the elf had remained tight lipped on the subject.

“And done.” Natalie laid her armour down on the table, smoothing out the leather with satisfaction. She could tell it had been repaired but the stiches were near invisible to the untrained eye.

Serana leaned across, admiring Natalie’s work, “How the hell did you do that?” She looked down at her own ugly attempt at repair, instantly jealous of the Dragonborn’s skill.

“Decades of practice.” Natalie smirked at Serana’s frustration. She got to her feet, moving behind the vampire princess and studying her work. “I can see at least six mistakes you’ve made.” She reached over Serana’s shoulders, taking the needle and thread from her hands. The sharp point of one of her gauntlet’s fingers ran across the stitches, slicing through each one with ease. Silencing Serana’s protests, Natalie spoke over her shoulder, “I’ll show you.” With speed only a vampire with the skills of a master tailor could muster, Natalie rapidly sewed the offending hole closed, just as invisible as the ones she’d done on her own armour.

“That’s not fair.”

Natalie laughed at Serana’s pout, “You’ll get it one day.” Natalie sat back down in her previous spot, scratching behind the ears of the tiger resting at her feet. A blank expression soon settled over her face after a few more moments of fiddling with her armour.

Serana cocked her head at the elf across the table, her concern rising, “Something wrong, Natalie?”

Natalie briefly focused on her hearing, ensuring that none of the other occupants of the house were within earshot before speaking again, “I need to go home.”

“What?”

“I need to prepare.”

Serana shivered at Natalie's words, a terrible sense of foreboding practically radiating from the Dragonborn, “Prepare for what?”

Natalie looked up at Serana dead on, the hint of a smile up turning her lips. The Dragonborn answered, her words sending Serana's blood running cold, “I’m going to kill the Daedric Princes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natalie and Serana are back!  
> I will be updating this sporadically while I mainly focus on other fics, but I just couldn't resist posting it exactly 1 year after I finished part 1.
> 
> I decided to expand on the final part of the last chapter of part 1, which the first few chapters of this will centre around, before the story gets into the proper part 2. Fleshing out a few of the scenes and rewriting them somewhat.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	2. Reason for the Plan

**Tirdas, 12:30pm, 1 st of Sun’s Dawn, 4E 258**

**Riverwood**

Serana stared at Natalie for a few seconds, disbelief written across her face. “I’m sorry… what?”

“I’m going to kill the Daedric Princes.” Natalie nodded with certainty; her mind already completely made up on this course of action. She raised an eyebrow at the shock mixed with anger on Serana’s features, “Well, not all of them, that would be insane. Just three of them.”

“THREE?!” The word exploded from Serana, surging to her feet, slamming her hands on the table in front of her, “Why the hell would you even think of trying to kill one of them, let alone three?!”

Natalie remained completely calm, having expected this exact reaction from her love, “They deserve it.” Her reasoning was just that simple. It didn’t hurt that she was certain the three she had in mind would also want to kill her in return. She both wanted and needed to get the jump on them, before they had time to set into motion any plans to take out the Dragonborn first.

“It doesn’t fucking matter what they do or do not deserve!” Serana raised her hands up to comb through her hair, clenching her fingers through it behind her head, barely able to process that Natalie had even thought of this let alone seemed so determined to carry it out, “Attacking some of the most powerful beings in all of creation is suicidal! You’re not strong enough!”

Natalie couldn’t deny that that last phrase wounded her pride a little bit. Admittedly, she wasn’t entirely sure of exactly how to carry her plan out, let alone if she was actually powerful enough to do it. But something about how Serana had said it gave her some clue as to her thought processes. She didn’t know about what she still had. That she had kept, this time, “I think I am.”

Serana released her hair, hands falling to her sides before sitting back down at the table. She could hear Maralin, Torbald and Svarlod upstairs, walking around at the sudden yelling from the room they were currently in. She tried to keep her voice level, “Do you even realise how powerful the Daedric Princes really are? They haven’t earned their reputation for being nigh omnipotent for no reason. You’ve been given some of their power before Natalie, but I doubt that even comes close to their full might.” Serana reached over the table, taking Natalie’s hands in her own, “You’re very strong Natalie, probably one of if not the most powerful person on Nirn. But even your power has limits.”

The Wood Elven Dragonborn looked up into Serana’s eyes, instantly noticing the genuine concern for her shining in those golden irises. She turned her hands slightly, squeezing Serana’s fingers, “What if it’s not just my power?”

“What…” Serana’s words stammered, “What do you mean?”

“What if… I had more than just my own? Power that I’ve _made into_ my own?”

Realisation began to dawn on Serana, eyes widening as her senses felt around and came into contact with something she couldn’t truly believe was there. Natalie had done it. She’d maintained that which she shouldn’t have been able to, “But… you said it was temporary last time… how…” The question fell silent from her lips.

Natalie gave a small smile, the expression soon faltering as she tried to think of how to explain it, “Last time, it was freely given to me. All the power that the Daedric Princes could spare to help me defeat Alduin.” Her mind cast back to a phrase she’d read in a tome at the College of Winterhold, her voice reciting the line, “ _Power freely given can be taken back just as freely. Power taken by force must be taken back by force._ _Such is true for all beings, great and small._ ”

Natalie breathed in slowly, letting her eyelids flutter shut. She reached inside herself for the well of strength she knew to be there. Her magic touched it, the sheer magnitude of it flaring throughout her entire being in an instant. She let it loose, filling her up and empowering her. She felt her muscles expand slightly under the newfound energy, felt the power surging even through her damaged arm. The heat of her tattoos beneath her clothes. Her every sense enhanced far beyond what even her vampiric nature gave her.

Serana watched as Natalie’s magic grew exponentially, the weight of it almost constricting as it hummed through the air. The runes inscribed up and down her arms began to glow, soon shining with holy golden light. Every other light-source in the entire room seemed to dim away from the Dragonborn, even the sunlight from outside retreating from the radiance streaming from the Elf. Slowly, her eyes opened, the normal forest green or even vampiric red completely absent as gold shone out from them.

This power should have terrified Serana. This was what had destroyed her father. The power that had made that monster seem like a fly against Natalie’s fury. And now, it seemed even more under Natalie’s control than before. This power that before seemed to be threatening to tear Natalie’s very being apart, now just another part of her.

“You…” Serana was at a loss for words, “You took it?” Taking anything by force from the Daedric Princes seemed both impossible and a downright perilous thing to do.

Natalie’s expression fell, lowering her gaze to stare at the table. Her mouth opened and closed wordlessly several times, trying to give form to the torrent of thoughts running through her head. She finally settled on something, her voice coming out both booming and quiet at the same time, a myriad of others mixed with her own just like it had been on Volkihar island, “I… I had to save you. The Princes gave me power but…” Her eyes rose back up, golden glow meeting golden irises, “It wasn’t enough. It would allow me to defeat Harkon, yes, but there was no guarantee I’d be able to save you at the same time. I could tell that the power they’d given me this time was not as great as when I fought Alduin. They gave only what was necessary to defeat my opponent, nothing more, nothing less, just like then. But this time I wasn’t just fighting to kill my opponent. I was fighting to protect you, to save you from him.” Anger crossed over her features, “I had to make him suffer for what he’d done to you. To feel all the pain and fear that has plagued anyone who dared to even have their paths cross with his.”

Serana understood what Natalie was saying, the reasoning made sense, “You did the only thing you could.” She knew she’d be forever grateful to Natalie for what she’d done, but now feared what it would mean for the Elf sitting across from her. Saving her life would cost Natalie dearly, Serana was certain.

Natalie nodded, “I came back to life in that hall. The Princes resurrected me. I knew the instant I woke up that it wasn’t enough. I forced my mind back into Oblivion and did what I had to do. I attacked them, took the power for myself. Became what I needed to. I became a Goddess.”

The elder vampire simply stared at Natalie, trying to process her words. Natalie had claimed during her fight with Harkon that she had become a God, but was she truly divine? Had she become one of the Aedra? Serena had never known the power of the beings who had created Nirn, didn’t know what it felt like. But she did know what the power of the Daedra felt like. And what was currently streaming from Natalie felt alarmingly close to that. Given that she had stolen so much of it from the Daedric Princes and Princesses, that was no surprise.

There was only one mortal who had ever joined the ranks of the Aedra, and as far as Serana knew, that only happened after Tiber Septim’s death and he wasn’t able to return to Nirn as Natalie had. Natalie had the dying part down, Harkon had definitely killed her, but the fact that she’d been resurrected by the exact opposite of the Divines caused Serana to question whether or not Natalie was just using the phrase as a figure of speech. Or maybe the Dragonborn had no idea what else to compare what had happened to her to. She was more powerful than any mortal had a right to be, so it wasn’t a huge leap to assume this was what divinity felt like.

But would it be enough? She’d taken a significant amount of power, but Serana had to question whether or not Natalie could find a way to actually kill the Daedric Princes with it. Every story she’d ever heard of beings attempting to kill the highest of Daedra all ended with that being dying in horrible fashion.

There was something still plaguing at the edge of Serana’s mind about the whole situation, “Wait… only three? When you fought Alduin, you said there were five who gave you power.”

“That is true. Technically this time six of them were there.”

“Then why are you only trying to kill three?”

Natalie knew this would come up, “When I forced myself back, all six were still there. At least, their avatars were. I didn’t give them a chance, I attacked before any could say more than a few words. I took the three out that I knew would never submit, would never give me what I needed willingly.” Natalie sat back in her chair, chuckling to herself, “Your father actually taught me how to take their power for myself.”

“What?” Serena wracked her brain for when Harkon could’ve possibly shown Natalie anything.

“During our first battle with him. He was using a spell that allowed him to drain power from its victim. He was mostly using it to heal himself at first. I’m pretty sure he realised he couldn’t hope to defend against both of us with just his own power, great as it was. That’s when he started draining every one of their energies to bolster his own.” Natalie pointed to herself, “And how he was able to kill me.”

“That still doesn’t explain how he taught you.”

“Remember when I told you about my first days at the College?”

“I recall you blew yourself up.”

Natalie laughed, “After that part. What Savos Aren told me. That I was a ‘once-in-a-generation-mage’.”

Serana rolled her eyes, “And that you are very proud of that fact.”

“I believe the word you’re looking for is arrogance, but that’s beside the point. The power isn’t the only thing. I also have a rather valuable talent for learning spells after only observing them. It allowed me to learn how to freeze time for my gauntlet after seeing it cast only once, send spells back at my enemies in the heat of battle that I’ve never seen before.”

“You did the same with my father’s spell.”

“Exactly.” Natalie raised her gauntlet into the air, conjuring the writhing orb of black magic with seemingly no effort at all, only a flick of her metal digits, tendrils rippling across its surface. Serana recoiled ever so slightly, the Elf quickly shaking her hand out and dispelling the ball to nothing. It faded into the air, Serana shivering as she felt the magic dissipate, “Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Serana couldn’t help her reaction. That particular spell brought back memories she’d tried to crush down deep in her mind, new knowledge of what the spell did throwing a different light over them. She’d seen her father use the spell to force people to kneel before him. She’d assumed it just caused excruciating pain, but she now realised he was essentially killing them in front of her. That was somehow worse than simply using his vampiric strength or any other spell in his arsenal. She herself had killed many people throughout her life, some just because she was angry, other for hunger. But draining a person of their very essence while they struggled to live in front of her was somehow different. She knew it shouldn’t have been, but to her it felt somehow even further removed from natural and closer to the monstrous.

“Anyway, when I cast my mind back, and after taking the three down that I knew I’d never be able to talk into giving me more power, I made the other three a deal. Give me their power or I’d take it. They all knew I could. And they complied.”

“But you just said power given willingly can be taken back without any consent on your part. Surely the three would’ve taken it back once you were done.”

Natalie closed her glowing eyes, searching her soul for the different magical signatures that vibrated within her. She felt her own along with six others, “No. They haven’t taken it back. I’m honestly not sure on that point.” Her brow creased as her eyes opened once more, “They did give it willingly.”

“Okay.” Serana rubbed at her temples, mind almost overloading from all this new information, “Who were the three that gave it willingly?”

“Nocturnal, Hircine and Meridia.”

Serana nodded. She knew of Natalie’s close bond with both Nocturnal and Hircine. They would give her power if she asked, and not take revenge in return. She wasn’t sure of what Meridia could possibly gain from giving Natalie any of her strength. What plan could she have for the Dragonborn? A favour in the future that she’d call in at some point? Hopefully due to the fact that she gave it willingly, it would mean the Princess of Life and Energy would hopefully not retaliate.

The question she’d been dreading to ask spilling from Serana’s lips, “And the three you’re planning to defeat?”

Natalie noticed that particular choice of words. And the tone with which they were spoken. Serana was terrified of this plan, and was not even close to being convinced Natalie could pull it off. She completely understood her love’s trepidation. What she was suggesting was insane, downright suicidal. But it had to be done. Peace had never been an option in her life, why start now?

“Sheogorath, Sanguine and…” Natalie swallowed, saying the last name with some apprehension, “Molag Bal.”

Serana took a sharp breath at the mention of the last name. She knew he would be on the list, but still had a sliver of hope Natalie wouldn’t breathe his name. She steeled herself for what she would say next, determination in her voice, “Which one do we start with?”

Natalie blinked a few times, locking her eyes with Serana’s, “We? Serana… I can’t ask you to help me with this. I couldn’t live with myself if you got hurt or worse.”

“You’re saying that like you’ve got a choice.”

“No.” Natalie got to her feet, turning away from Serana and standing near the window, “I need to do this alone. It’s best that way. Safer for everyone.”

“Natalie. I’m coming with you, and that’s that.”

“No, you-”

Serana’s furious voice exploded out of her, “I’M NOT LETTING YOU DO THIS ALONE!” Her yell shocked Natalie into turning around. She moved forward to stand in front of the Elf, gently placing her hands either side of the Dragonborn’s face, her voice much softer this time, “You should know by now I don’t take no for an answer.”

Natalie closed her eyes, leaning into the other woman’s touch. She breathed out slowly, letting the power still held in her body fade away till she was no longer releasing light into their surroundings. Natalie opened her eyes and looked up into Serana’s. Her hands rose up, gripping Serana’s hips, “You’re really stubborn, you know that?”

“Oh, I’m stubborn?” Her hands moved down to either side of Natalie’s neck.

Natalie grinned, “Yep. Very much so.”

“Not letting you do what alone?”

Natalie and Serana leapt apart at Maralin’s voice, exchanging frantic glances. Torbald and Svarlod entered behind her, all three looking between the two vampires.

Natalie barely managed to stammer out, “Nothing at all! We’re just having a bit of a discussion.”

Maralin folded her arms across her chest, raising an eyebrow at her mother, “Uh huh. A discussion. So that surge of magicka I felt before that felt like it was going to shake my house apart has nothing to do with it?”

The elder Elf swallowed, trying to think of a convincing explanation for that. She visibly deflated, sighing out, “Look. There is something, but you have to trust me, it’s better if you don’t know.”

“Mum.” Maralin’s tone turned severe, narrowing her eyes at Natalie, “What are you not telling us?”

“I, uhhh…” Natalie glanced at Serana, only gaining a bewildered look, “There’s something I need to take care of. It’s dangerous, extremely so, and the less people who know about it the better. I told Serana because she’s going to help me. I don’t think anyone else can.”

“Let’s go for a walk.” Maralin marched to the front door, opening it and stepping outside.

The remaining occupants of the room all looked at Natalie, the Dragonborn hanging her head in defeat before following her daughter and shutting the door behind her. She looked up at her surroundings, seeing Maralin already some distance away from the house, walking in the opposite direction of Riverwood’s centre. Her eyes flashed red ever so briefly as she quickly closed the gap between them and matched her daughter’s pace beside her.

Mother and daughter were silent for some time, Natalie unwilling to break it lest she incur some sort of lecture from her daughter. This wasn’t something that Maralin could help her with, and informing her of what she was doing would only put her in more danger.

“Throwing yourself into another conflict then?” Maralin’s voice pierced through the silence between them, Natalie feeling the tips of her ears droop slightly at her accusatory tone.

“One of my own making, this time.”

Maralin wasn’t entirely sure what Natalie meant by that, but didn’t press the issue. If her mother truly thought it was too dangerous for her to know, she wouldn’t ask exactly what she was planning to do, “Do you have to? You’ve barely recovered from the last one, what if you aren’t strong enough yet?”

“Maralin…” Natalie stopped in her tracks, waiting till her daughter did as well and turned to look at her, “I’m stronger than I’ve ever been. And I’m not just saying that. I haven’t felt this strong in decades.” She breathed in, letting it go shakily, “And this can’t wait. If I don’t start preparing and doing this now, it’ll be too late. Terrible things will start happening, and I can’t be responsible for that. I have to do this.”

“And you can’t even tell me anything about what it is? Who are you fighting this time?”

“Knowing that will only put you in danger.”

“I know.” Maralin gave a sad smile, “Just one of the things about being the Dragonborn, huh?”

“Something like that.” She swallowed, deciding to reveal a part of it to her daughter. She owed Maralin that much, “I’ve angered some very powerful beings. I need to take care of the situation before it escalates into one I can’t control or can’t stop.”

“Beings?” Maralin’s blood ran cold as she realised exactly who Natalie meant by that word. Was her mother seriously going after them? Or was she just going to try to stop them from doing something?

Natalie only nodded at Maralin’s question, “I’m going to be gone for a while. I don’t know how long. I thing I might need to leave Skyrim.”

“Leave Skyrim? Mum, you haven’t left Skyrim since… well since before I was born from what I know.”

“That’s true. But I think it’ll be necessary.” Natalie gave a slight smile to Maralin, “I won’t be leaving for a few weeks yet, I think. There’s still a few complications I need to sort out. Take a trip to the College, research a few of them.”

“Promise me something then.”

“Maralin, I…”

“Promise me you’ll come back.”

Natalie almost didn’t say anything to that. She was set on her road to kill the three Daedric Princes, but she wasn’t entirely certain it wouldn’t end in her death. She finally nodded, “I promise.” _In one form or_ another. Her last words echoed through her head, knowing that she might come back only as a body for her daughter to bury.

Maralin stepped forward and hugged her, Natalie wrapping her arms around her daughter in a hug back. She sincerely hoped she wouldn’t break this promise. She’d never broken a promise to Maralin, but this might be the first she couldn’t keep.

They walked back to the house, calmly entering together. Natalie only nodded at Serana before disappearing upstairs, Maralin and the rest of the occupants of the room left staring after her. Torbald and Svarlod left after a subtle direction from Maralin, the half-elf taking a seat opposite Serana. She could see the concern on Serana’s expression, knowing that the vampire knew exactly what she and her mother would be doing. Whether she would tell Maralin was a moot point. She knew Serana wouldn’t betray Natalie’s trust like that.

“So… my mother is running off again? To fight some other battle?” Serana could only nod, unsure of exactly what to say to her, “How dangerous is it?”

“I’d rather she did nothing.” The answer didn’t satisfy Maralin’s curiosity at all, Serana continuing before she could speak again, “And there’s also nothing we can do to stop her from doing it. Believe me, if there was, I’d be doing it. Even after the last few months, I’ve learned you can’t really stop Natalie from doing anything she’s set her mind to. It’s better to just go along with it. And like you said, she has a plan for everything. Even this, it seems.”

“You’ll keep her safe then?”

“As much as I can, yes. Though I’m not sure even I’m up to the task this time. But I’ll do my best.”

Maralin smiled, “I feel better already.” And she did, slightly. While she still wasn’t exactly pleased with her mother rushing back to fight something yet again, Maralin was glad she wasn’t alone this time, “When do you think you’ll be leaving?”

“Today or tomorrow, I’d expect. Natalie seemed pretty set on that point.”

Maralin nodded, “Bring her back safe for me, will you?”

“Of course.”

* * *

**Middas, 4:30am, 2 nd of Sun’s Dawn, 4E 258**

**Road to the Dragonborn’s Home**

Natalie and Serana sprinted along the path, their vampiric speed leaving thick clouds of dust in their wake. Shadowmere and the huge white sabre cat ran on just ahead, able to keep pace with them both. Both vampires would have been able to outrun them if they wanted, but Natalie seemed content to let them lead. Serana was sure that Natalie herself could outstrip them all and leave them miles behind if she deigned to use the impressive magical abilities she’d taken from the Daedric Princes. She’d already seen what they’d done to the Dragonborn’s already formidable strength and speed. What she was capable of now if she put her maximum in, Serana wasn’t entirely certain she wanted to find out.

The Dragonborn had insisted on leaving early in the morning, trying to get back to her home before light. She’d said it was best this way, able to cover the distance far quicker if they could do it by cover of darkness when no one would be able to see them. Serana hadn’t argued, not really seeing the point in doing so. Maralin had been already up and about, bidding them both goodbye and making Serana promise she’d bring her mother back safely one last time.

She wondered if this was what their travels were going to be like now, rushing from one place to another as fast as possible. Even when they’d been on the hunt for a way to defeat her father, they’d never matched this kind of speed. Natalie was hell-bent on getting going with her plan, and this was the first way she’d shown it.

Finally, the house came into view, Natalie sliding to a stop in the dirt of the clearing. She calmly moved to the door, not even a hint of fatigue on her. Shadowmere and the sabre cat were somewhat worse for wear, both slinking down towards the lake that Natalie’s house bordered on and drinking deep, the huge tiger flopping down into the shallows to pant. Even Serana herself could feel a few beads of sweat drip down the back of her neck, her breath coming slightly harder to her than normal.

By the time Serana had come inside and closed the door, Natalie had already removed her weapons, cloak and chest armour. The table that normally dominated the centre of the room was roughly pushed to the other end; the rug thrown back to reveal her Dwarven door. The Dragonborn was mid-incantation, her tattoos already beginning to glow and link up with the runes carved into the floor.

“Don’t tell me; you’ve got a Daedric Prince killing weapon down there.”

Natalie looked back at Serana with a grin, “Unfortunately no. There are many weapons down there, but one with that particular property isn’t one of them.” She turned back, the air shaking as the Dragon Tongue echoed around them, “ ** _Bex. Golt. Miraad._** ” There was a familiar rumble, the Dwarven door slowly separating at the same speed as Natalie’s hands.

“Then what are we going down there for?”

“I might not have that weapon now, but…”

Serana looked at Natalie with confusion, having an inkling of what she was going to do, but not certain, “But what?”

The Dragonborn’s expression set with determination, “I’m going to forge it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Forging the Weapon

**Middas, 4:50am, 2 nd of Sun’s Dawn, 4E 258**

**Dragonborn’s Home**

Serana followed the Dragonborn down the stairs, struggling to wrap her head around what weapon Natalie could possibly be thinking of creating. What could possibly be powerful enough to destroy the Daedric Princes? Could such a weapon even exist, and what would it cost to make?

“What sort of weapon are you going to forge?”

Natalie didn’t look back at Serana as she disappeared into a side room of her vault, the grinding sound of stone on stone echoing from within, “I was thinking a greatsword. My normal shortsword feels a bit lacklustre, you know? Need something with a bit more oomph.” She punched the air with her gauntlet, hard and fast enough to disturb some dust on the floor.

Serana followed the Elf into the next room, only semi-shocked at a new doorway having opened in the wall and a large room appearing behind it with Natalie already gathering items in her arms, “Wait, so you don’t even have a plan for this weapon? How can you even be sure it’ll work?”

The Dragonborn straightened up from where she’d been bending over a neat stack of metal ingots, turning to face Serana with arms full of metal, “Come now,” Her lips turned up in an infuriatingly confident grin, “I’ve got a plan for everything.”

The vampire princess’ eyes narrowed, feeling genuine anger begin to bubble up in her chest for the Elf’s flippant responses to her questioning, “Natalie. This isn’t something to joke about.”

Natalie seemed to sense the emotion coming off Serena, turning serious, “I do have a plan Serana. I’m not joking.”

Serana crossed her arms, glaring at the Elf with a dangerous look in her eyes, “Then explain it to me. Because right now, it looks like we’re going to die attempting this.”

The Dragonborn put her armful of metal down on a small table, walking past Serana and deeper into her vault, right to the end next to the gate down to Blackreach, “Come. I’ll show you.” Natalie picked up a very rough looking knife from a small pedestal. The iron it was made of badly warped, its edge almost looking as though it was being turned in on itself and been crushed by a huge force, “I’m going to make this, only much larger and far more powerful.”

Serana raised an eyebrow, looking between Natalie’s eyes and the blade, “What? A terribly forged blade? How the hell is that going to help?”

“Just watch.” Natalie stood at one end of the room, calmly flipping the knife in her hand till she held the tip of the blade between two fingers. She breathed in, focusing in on the blade and what she needed it to do. With a practiced flick and vampiric strength, the knife streaked through the air, tumbling end over end straight towards the wooden door that blocked off the stairs to the rest of Natalie’s eyes.

Serana’s annoyance was growing by the second. Whatever Natalie intended to show her, she sincerely hoped this wasn’t it. All this showed was that the Dragonborn could throw knives, with startling accuracy admittedly, but that wouldn’t help in the slightest against the Daedric Princes. Her eyes widened at what it did next.

The knife came to an abrupt stop, barely a millimetre from the door. It suddenly rushed back through the air, the small hilt slamming back into Natalie’s waiting palm. She repeated the toss several times, getting faster and faster with each time she did it. Soon, even Serana’s vampiric senses couldn’t see the knife’s path, only a blur of dull grey metal streaking through the air.

Natalie caught the knife one final time, spinning it around her hand, “Now, imagine that, but with a greatsword.”

“How… how did you do that?” The Elf chucked the blade underarm towards Serana, the vampire princess barely catching it by the hilt at the sudden move. The instant her fingers folded around the leather; she sensed a strange magical signature emanating from the knife. The blade felt both too light and too heavy for what it was, as though it wasn’t meant to be. It just felt wrong, “What is this?”

“That, my dear Serana, was my first successful attempt at binding a weapon to my soul.”

The blade almost fell from between Serana’s fingers. It felt wrong because she wasn’t meant to hold it. This wasn’t her weapon, and it never could be. She didn’t understand how Natalie had managed to create it, this sort of magic shouldn’t have been possible by a mortal, even one of Natalie’s considerable power. Serana gently placed the knife down, taking a step away from it, “How?”

Natalie pondered the simple question, trying to think of a way to explain it, “About thirty years ago, I stumbled onto a tome in the College’s library. Most of it was about summoning bound weapons. Like so.” She snapped her fingers, an ethereal sword appearing in her hand briefly before a shake of her wrist dispelled it, “But a chapter near the end was a hypothesis on whether bound weapons could be made permanent.” She folded her arms across her chest, expression screwing up in deep thought, “It took a while to decipher, whoever the author was didn’t really make much of an effort to make any of their thoughts clear, but… it essentially boiled down to being able to forge a weapon strong enough that it could withstanding having a bound weapon summoned within it. Woven through the metal, making them one and the same.”

“That doesn’t really explain how it’s bound to your soul.”

“Like I said, that book only offered a hypothesis. I didn’t really have any reason for trying to prove that it could be done, but you know me, can’t leave something like that alone.”

“How’d you do it?”

Natalie gave a short bark of laughter, “By failing. A lot.” She rubbed at a small scar on her right forearm, tracing it with a Daedric digit, “Combining the two was the easy part. But all that really did was produce an unstable piece of metal. Whatever I managed to create could only contain the binding magic for a few seconds before exploding. Nearly lost an eye the first time that happened.”

“Wouldn’t you just a use a metal that’s more magically conductive? Dwarven, Ebony, something like that?”

“First thing I tried after the first failure, same result.” Natalie picked up the knife, placing it back where she’d gotten it from, “I realised that it didn’t matter what metal it was made of. What mattered was that it was actually _bound_ _to me_. Not to my body though, to my soul, to my blood.”

Serana was confused by the statement, “To your blood?”

“Have you ever done any blacksmithing, Serana?”

The vampire was a bit taken aback, “No, can’t say that I have.”

“For various reasons, hardening, tempering, the item you are creating needs to be quenched. Normally it’s done in water, or frost magic if you’re feeling brave, to rapidly cool the metal down from extreme heat.” Natalie pondered how to phrase the next thing she needed to say, “To bind the weapon to me… I quenched it several times in a mixture of two things. Water… and my own blood.” She paused, waiting to see if Serana would comment on that particular revelation. When she didn’t, Natalie continued, “It wasn’t exclusively my own blood though. I had to essentially enchant my blood with my magicka. Make it truly _mine_. Otherwise, it would just be like quenching the weapon in water, useful to make it a more effective weapon, but doesn’t really help with the binding process.”

Serana pondered what she’d just heard for a moment, “But why stop at just a knife? Surely this would be far more useful in a larger weapon, your sword for example?”

“You’d be right, _IF_ I’d been able to do that.” The Elf laughed, “I wasn’t strong enough before. Didn’t have enough magicka, at least from what I could tell. That knife is all I could manage. It was my one hundred and seventy ninth attempt and the only one that succeeded. I didn’t dare try it again, not after all that. But hey,” She grinned at Serana, “Proof that it does work.”

“Okay, I get all that, but how will this help us kill any of the Daedric Princes?”

“I need a weapon that can’t be turned against me. Any other sword, axe, mace, bow, staff… I could be disarmed and that weapon used to kill me. But a weapon that is bound to me, bound to my very existence, can never be used to hurt me. Watch.” She picked up the knife once more, holding it out in front of her with the tip pointed to the centre of her chest. With both hands on the hilt, Natalie stabbed towards her chest. Serana reached out to stop her but hesitated when she saw what was happening. The tip had stopped barely a hair from Natalie’s skin, the Elf’s arm muscles bulging out as she attempted to pierce her own body. She stopped, holding the weapon out to Serana, “Here, you try.”

Serana took the weapon somewhat hesitantly, that same uneasiness passing through her as she twisted the blade in her hands, “Are you sure?”

“Positive.”

Steeling herself, Serana set one hand on Natalie’s shoulder, holding the blade tightly in the other. Slowly, she brought the tip towards Natalie’s belly, inching closer. To Serana, it felt like there was an invisible force trying to push her back. Try as she might, the tip stopped just short of penetrating Natalie’s flesh, just as it had when the Elf had attempted to impale herself. Serena grit her teeth, putting even more of her strength through it. Her eyes flashed red as her vampiric powers enhanced her further, still not able to close that tiny little gap.

Finally, Serana gave up, taking a step back. She was breathing hard, still slightly unbelieving that Natalie had managed to create such a weapon, “Okay, so it can’t hurt you. What else can it do?”

Natalie held out her hand, the knife ripping from Serana’s grasp to come back into her own hand, “Well, that. I can summon it back to me at any time. It’s also indestructible, at least I haven’t found a way to even damage it.”

“Then why does it look like it’s been hit about a thousand times?”

“That would be the binding spells trying to rip it apart. Happened with every attempt before, but it stopped with this one.”

“And the reason why it’s only a knife is because you couldn’t produce enough magicka?”

Natalie laughed, “Well, every time I tried to make it larger it exploded.” She lifted up the armour on her stomach, pointing to a small collection of scars below her ribs, “That’s what happened when I tried to make a sword this way. Took me about twenty minutes to pull all the shards of metal out of myself, while bleeding quite a lot. I couldn’t produce the necessary power. But now…” She let her new powers flow, eyes and tattoos glowing, voice coming out booming, “Now I think I’m ready.”

Serana pondered over what Natalie was trying to do. Sure, she was far more powerful than she had been thirty years ago, but was creating this weapon even worth it? She settled on another question, “Aside from not being able to be turned against you, how will this help kill any of the Princes?”

“Well… promise you won’t get mad.”

Serana breathed out heavily, “I will make no such promise.”

“I’ve looked into how to get back at the Princes before. Not killing them, but at least being able to damage them. They can only be even hurt by a Daedric artefact or something similar, if all the tomes on the subject are to be believed. They know about all of the ones that are currently on Nirn.” She looked away from Serana’s penetrating gaze, “I believe that the weapon I forge will be an equivalent, and one they won’t see coming.”

“You want to create a Daedric Artefact?!” Serana couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

Natalie struggled to explain, “It won’t technically be Daedric, it’ll be... well… a Dragonbornic Artefact?” She knew that wasn’t a word but couldn’t think of what else to call it.

Serana sat in a nearby chair, threading her fingers through her hair. She couldn’t will herself to look at Natalie, “You realise how dangerous what you’re thinking of doing is? Those artefacts are not just dangerous because of their creators. They have a will of their own, made manifest because of their inherent power. What if you can’t control it?”

“That’s a risk I have to take.”

Serana knew Natalie was right, knew they needed something to fight off the Princes with, but this seemed like a disaster waiting to happen, “How long will it take?”

“About a day, I think, maybe more maybe less. I’ve already got all the necessary tools and equipment. The easy part will be creating a blade strong enough to contain the binding spell, the hard part actually casting it and hoping it sticks. The metal will need to be primed for enchantment and held together while I weave the spell through it. That’s where you’ll come in.”

Serana looked up at that, “How will I hold it together, exactly?”

“A ward. Similar to the one you cast at Volkihar to stop my spell from killing us both. Except far more concentrated. I’d do it myself, but with how powerful I need this weapon to be, I won’t be able to split my attention.”

“Okay. Let’s do it.”

“Just like that?” Natalie was a bit taken aback at the sudden agreeing from her vampiric companion.

“We need something to fight them with, and I don’t have any other ideas, so…”

“Well alright then…” She paused looking around the room a little lost, “I guess I’ll get to forging.”

Serana watched the Elf move away, still a bit nervous at what she’d just agreed to help create. She’d known exactly how dangerous the path she was walking would be, but she also didn’t think the danger would start before they’d even entered one of the Prince’s realms. They’d need to do exactly that if they wanted to even attempt this. Destroying the Princes on Nirn would do little but slow them down. They’d only reform in their planes of Oblivion after some unknown amount of time. She’d read a few history books in the weeks that Natalie had been unconscious, the Oblivion Crisis of 250 years ago in particular. Mehrunes Dagon had been defeated, sure, but he definitely wasn’t dead. He’d popped up influencing people once more not ten years after his supposed death, if the sketchy accounts Serana had read were to be believed.

Killing the Princes would have to be done _in_ Oblivion, and destroying their physical forms might not even be enough. The two vampires might need to figure out a way to destabilise their entire planes and destroy them utterly. Every tome Serana had ever read said the Princes were inexorably tied to their own plane of Oblivion, but none of them had been particularly specific about what that meant. It could mean that destroying one would destroy the other, but it could also be that both needed to be destroyed at the same time, otherwise the undamaged one would only repair itself. Serana hoped Natalie had figured something out.

Natalie went back to gathering the materials she would need to create her greatsword. The ingots she’d picked up before were soon joined by even more, pieces of various different metals. She ran through the list in her head, checking off that she had everything. Ebony and Dwarven metal would form the main blade, Ebony for its strength and Dwarven for its innate ability to contain and enhance enchantments. Malachite she would use to embed small runes the full length of the blade, for its capacity to allow magic to flow through itself, making the binding process easier and hopefully more even. She had feared the blade would be well formed at one end but disfigured and poor at the other. Natalie hoped the Malachite would stop that.

The Elf picked up a jar, holding it up to look at the Daedric heart within. She glanced across her vault at a full set of Daedric armour she’d forged years ago. It was frightening just to look at, matching her gauntlet exactly. Putting the heart into the forge while she’d heated the Ebony metal up had twisted and deformed it like nothing she’d ever seen. Easily the most disturbing thing that had happened over her years smithing. The jar was back on its shelf in moments. Natalie didn’t need to worry about trying to make this weapon more of a Daedric artefact. In fact, she was fairly certain it would be better if it had as little to do with the actual Princes as possible. This was _her_ weapon, not theirs. And she needed to treat it as such.

Natalie put everything she’d need into a crate, picking it up with easy and settling it over her shoulder. She moved to the stairs that would lead her back up to ground level, “Serana, you coming?”

The elder vampire appeared, “Where?”

“My forge.”

“It’s not down here?”

Natalie almost rolled her eyes, before remembering that Serana had likely zero experience with forging, “It’s out the back of my house. Produces a hell of a lot of heat and would likely turn this entire vault into an oven. I need to heat metal, not cook us.” She started up the stairs, calling over her shoulder, “Plus, I need to get water from the lake for quenching anyway. Didn’t want to lug it all the way down here when I built the forge.”

The Dragonborn led the way back to the surface, breathing in deep when she walked outside. The smell of the forest had always calmed her before a good long day of forging, and now with her senses enhanced by vampirism, it was even greater.

A short ways away from Natalie’s house sat a dark, cold forge. Serana marvelled at the rather advanced looking set up, a far cry from what the average town blacksmith had. The forge that Natalie had built was made of a polished grey stone, looking as though it was made of a single piece, though Serana was fairly certain she could see several seams in it. There were only two openings in it, one about large enough to crawl into at the front and the other at the side, about the size of Serana’s fist. She squatted down at the front, looking into the darkness. It was completely empty.

“Shouldn’t there be coals in there?”

Natalie appeared beside her with a shovel full of black rocks, “Indeed. I clean it out when I’m not using it, gets rid of impurities that might build up.” She started shovelling the black rock in, moving at incredible speeds, as much as her vampiric abilities would allow. Soon, the forge was full and ready.

Natalie went into her house for a few moments, returning with a set of tools wrapped in leather. She unfolded them on a nearby workbench, Serana’s eyes widening at the sight, “Are these all made of Ebony?”

“Yeah, they last a lot longer than iron or steel. Think I’ve only been through three sets in forty years.” She moved to the side of the forge, next to the smaller hole in the side of it, “Now, you might want to stand clear.”

Serana looked at Natalie with a little confusion but obeyed anyway, moving behind the Elf and standing a few metres away. Natalie turned back to her forge, holding her right fist in close to her body. She breathed in a few times before thrusting forward straight into the opening.

Flame erupted from her outstretched fist, instantly heating the forge to a blistering temperature. A huge gout of flame shot out the front of the stone structure, several metres in front of it. It was only now that Serana noticed the surrounding ground looked like it had been scorched repeatedly, grass only growing in the tiniest patches. Any that were there before Natalie had ignited her forge were instantly incinerated to nothing, leaving only ash behind.

Natalie shook her hand out, satisfied that the forge was at an appropriate temperature for her to begin. She stepped to the side, pumping the bellows a few times, blasts of heat coming from the forge. Sweat already started to form under her armour, Natalie stripping herself down to just her pants and chest covering.

She collected a few Ebony and Dwarven ingots, carefully placing them in the heart of the forge, “And now we wait.”

Serana stood by, watching as Natalie sat down beside the forge, occasionally pumping the bellows before picking up an ingot of Malachite and a small set of tools, setting about carving the small runes she needed. She looked down into the forge, seeing the Ebony and Dwarven slowly begin to heat up. Straightening back up, she sat on the grass a short way away, studying Natalie’s hands as they worked. A thought occurred to her, “Wouldn’t it be better to just melt the metal down and pour it into a mould?”

Natalie’s hands froze, looking up with her companion with wide eyes, “Oh Divines no. Doing that ruins the metal.”

“How?”

The Dragonborn’s face screwed up in thought, trying to think of how to explain it, “Well… it’s more with steel than anything else, but it just ruins the metal. Makes it weaker.” She scratched her head, “I’m not entirely sure why actually, just what I was always told when I was learning. Believe it or not, that’s the first thing I said to the blacksmith in Riverwood when he was training me.”

Serana nodded, not entirely satisfied with the answer, but if Natalie didn’t know, it wasn’t like there was anyone else around she could ask, “Need any help?”

The Elf smiled, “You can pump the bellows if you want. Not too much or the forge will get too hot.”

They both worked away for a short while, Natalie expertly cutting and carving the runes with precision while Serana pumped the bellows under the master blacksmith’s careful eye. Normally she would have needed to chisel the Malachite with other tools, now her vampiric strength allowed her to do it free hand and frankly better. Natalie was surprised she didn’t need other tools, even with her enhancements, the dexterity that was required greater than she expected to be able to get.

Natalie got to her feet as she finished the last of sixteen runes, placing it in the small pile with the others. She moved to the front of the forge, scanning the inside, finally satisfied with how the metal within was heated. Just as the sun was rising, she pulled two Ebony ingots and one Dwarven ingot from the forge, placing both glowing metals onto her anvil. More to show off than anything, she flipped her hammer several times in her right hand as she shifted the ingots around with her gauntlet.

Natalie’s eyes turned red as she began to slam the hammer down onto the metal, folding and twisting the two different materials into one cohesive block. Normally this would’ve have taken several reheating’s, but with her enhanced speed and strength, Natalie soon had completely combined the two metals into one long flat piece while they were still glowing yellow-hot. Moving with great speed, she retrieved several more ingots from the heart of the furnace, doing the same to them, until she had four long flat pieces.

Serana looked into the forge, still seeing one last Dwarven ingot, “What about that one?”

“That’s for the end.” Natalie grunted as she folded the four pieces she already had, hammering them into something that more resembled a greatsword. Even to Serana, Natalie’s arms were a blur, her tattoos glowing ever so slightly as she hammered away, occasionally flipping the blade over to work on the other side.

As the metal began to cool, Natalie’s arm slowed, now at a visible pace. Finally, she stopped, stepping back to admire her work.

The blade was still very rough, the black of the Ebony the predominant colour throughout. Serana looked closer, now able to see veins of the gold Dwarven throughout it. The edge was still dull, the profile still not fully formed. For the moment, it only looked like a long flat piece of metal, vaguely blade shaped.

“Right, help me get some water.” Serana looked to Natalie, a bucket suddenly swinging from each hand, one held out to the vampire.

“Where do you need it?”

Natalie was already a few metres away, pointing back over her shoulder, “There’s a trough near the anvil, we need to fill it close to full.”

They both took the task slowly, occasionally stopping to admire the sun as it rose above the horizon. Shadowmere and Natalie’s tiger laid near the forge, enjoying the extreme heat still radiating off of it. They were past the middle of winter, but even in southern Skyrim it was still below freezing at night and not far above it during the day. That was something Natalie hadn’t really paid attention to since becoming a vampire but was more immediately apparent. The weather had far less effect on her, aside from the obvious sensitivity to sunlight. The biting cold of Skyrim was far more manageable, even with the little clothing she was currently wearing. She wondered if heat would be the same. She hadn’t left Skyrim for years, but if her goal took her to a warmer part of Tamriel, maybe even the deserts of Elsweyr, she wondered how she’d handle it.

Natalie was startled from her thoughts as water sloshed all over her feet, realising the trough was completely full to the brim. A snicker of laughter from off to her side caught her attention, narrowing her eyes at Serana. The elder vampire only grinned, “I wanted to see how long it would take you to realise.” The Elf narrowed her eyes a little further, “It was cute, don’t worry.”

The Dragonborn raised an eyebrow, an idea forming in her head, “Oh, cute was it? How about this?” Faster than Serana could react, Natalie threw the rest of the water in the bucket at her, drenching Serana’s front. She was stunned for a second, Natalie cocking her head, “You know, that’s a good look for you.”

“Oh, I’m going to get you for that.”

The Elf took off running with a squeal of laughter, Serana hot on her heels. Just as Serana was about to catch her, Natalie looked over her shoulder, giving an infuriating wink before turning back to face the direction she was running.

“ _WULD NAH KEST!_ ”

There was a crack of the air itself as Natalie’s shout sent her almost instantly rocketing into the distance. Serana stopped running, trying to catch her breath. It was only now she realised she was standing some distance down the shore away from Natalie’s house. They’d only been running for less than a minute but it seemed they’d been doing so at a speed close to or even at Serana’s absolute max. She hadn’t noticed that. Natalie completely outranged her senses now, the Elf nowhere to be seen.

Natalie kept running, her feet sending her flying through the early morning cold. The shore of the lake provided a perfect path for her. She ended up on the far side, semi-shocked that she’d ran so far in such a short time. Even though she knew exactly how much faster, stronger and more powerful she was now, it was hard to fathom sometimes.

Sliding across the ground briefly, she came to a stop, filling her lungs with freezing air. She looked across the lake, able to see Serana standing on the other side with perfect clarity. The princess was looking around, clearly searching for Natalie, unable to see her at this distance. Natalie was slightly surprised at that. She should’ve had the same clarity of senses that Natalie did, but they didn’t appear to work at the distances Natalie’s did. The power she’d taken was lying dormant within her and she thought it would only enhance her when she wanted it to. Maybe it was beginning to affect her without actually needing to be called forth. A troubling thought to be sure.

Looking back across the lake at Serana, Natalie took a few steps away from the shore, aiming at a spot a little to the side of the other woman. She shut her eyes briefly, feeling her vampiric speed build up in her legs. Her eyes opened, her feet pounding against the water. Natalie grinned to herself, knowing it would work but still had that sliver of doubt before she’d tried.

Serana’s eyes widened as her eyes found Natalie, running across the water like it was solid ground. She’d never seen anyone do that. Admittedly, she’d never seen anyone try, not even herself or any of her father’s clan. If they needed to get somewhere fast, their vampire lord form allowed fairly quick flight, making running on water pointless.

In a few moments, Natalie slid to a stop a few metres away, huge waves of water slapping against the shore either side of her. Serana felt a light spray on her face, entirely focused on the grinning face of her love. She grinned right back, “Shouting’s cheating you know.”

Natalie sauntered closer, throwing her arms around Serana’s neck and bringing her face within an inch of Serana’s, whispering, “I wasn’t aware there were any rules in this game.”

Serana looked into Natalie’s eyes, fully aware of the Elf’s body pressed up against her own. She couldn’t think straight in that moment, surging forward and capturing Natalie’s lips with her own, her hands splayed over the Elf’s back. Her fingertips dug in at the same time as Natalie’s fingers grabbed fistfuls of her hair, both trying to tug the other closer. Serana’s hands wandered lower, one hand digging into her lower back, feeling the ridges of a tattoo while the other cupped and squeezed a cheek of Natalie’s backside.

Natalie moaned softly against Serana’s lips, pulling back a little. She was short of breath, from the exertion of the sudden burst of physical affection or from the simple fact that it was Serana, she wasn’t sure. Natalie leaned her head on Serana’s shoulder, letting her grip on the woman’s hair go and wrapping her arms securely around Serana’s back.

Serana was a little confused at the sudden change but reacted instantly, folding Natalie in a warm embrace, running her hand in soothing paths down the Elf’s back.

The weight of what she planned to do had suddenly hit Natalie in that moment, and what she risked in planning it. She could accept her own death, in fact she almost expected it. She’d died once, doing it again seemed trivial. But Serana dying for her wasn’t something she could abide. Knowing she’d never be able to get the princess to agree to stay out of it, she said nothing, only tightening her grip around her. Natalie made a promise to herself; if it came down to it, she’d sacrifice her own life to save Serana’s, without hesitation.

Natalie drew back, that infuriatingly confident grin that Serana both hated and loved upturning her lips, “I believe I have a weapon to finish.”

Before Natalie could move away, Serana stopped her, one hand moving to cup Natalie’s cheek. She searched through the Elf’s eyes, seeing just a sliver of doubt that had set in. She knew Natalie was trying to hide it, trying to seem the confident person that she made herself out to be, but she couldn’t trick Serana.

“You don’t have to pretend with me. You can be unsure of your plan.”

Natalie’s eyes widened as her grin fell. She hadn’t been expecting that. Serana had seen right through her, like she always did, like no one else ever had or possibly even cared to. She avoided the elder vampire’s gaze, “I know.” She turned her face into Serana’s palm, lightly pressing her lips to it, “Thank you.”

The Elf turned away, walking back toward her house and the waiting forge. Serana stayed still for a few more moments, her worry only slightly curbed. The confidence Natalie had in herself and her plan was not displaced from what Serana could tell, but she also couldn’t afford to be over-confident. One mistake in this whole thing would spell their deaths in an instant.

Serana found Natalie back at the forge a few minutes later, stoking the heat back to its highest level with the bellows and a liberal application of fire from her fist. Natalie picked up the unfinished blade in her gauntlet, moving it to the forge as though it weighed nothing before shoving it into the hottest part.

“Right, now for the painful bit.” The Elf kneeled next to the trough, scooping out some water with her hands till she was satisfied the level had dropped enough for what she needed. Natalie closed her eyes, holding her right arm out over the trough. Serana watched on, unsure of what the Wood Elf was about to do but knowing she wasn’t going to like it.

Natalie took the pointer finger of her gauntlet, placing the sharp point an inch below the palm of her right hand. She drew in a breath before pressing down, hard. The Daedric metal sliced deep into her flesh easily, like she was made of paper. A heavy breath tumbled from her lips as she ripped through her arm till about half way down her forearm. She felt the sharp tip scratch on the bone, continuing through the pain.

Blood poured from her, flowing down into the water below her. Natalie grunted as she withdrew her finger from deep within her flesh, blood dripping from the metal. She held her arm near the water, cut facing down. She gripped her arm with her gauntlet, squeezing and forcing more of her lifeblood to pour from her. It came in slow pulses, in time with the beat of her heart. Soon, the water was a deep red, completely opaque, obscuring the bottom of the wooden trough. Natalie kept squeezing, kept more of her blood flowing out of her. Her head started to feel light, ignoring the sensation and forcing herself to continue. She knew exactly how much she needed to suffer to forge this weapon and knew she could take it.

Finally satisfied with her efforts, Natalie let go of her arm, turning it around to look at the self-inflicted wound. She’d sliced through her flesh a little deeper than she’d intended, the shocking white of bone visible among the pooling blood. Already her vampiric healing was starting to knit the flesh back together. In maybe a few hours, it would be like the wound was never there. Natalie couldn’t wait that long, folding her metal digits around her arm and gripping tightly.

Golden magic spilled out from beneath her gauntlet, letting out a sigh of relief as her flesh came back together closer to its normal state. She slowly loosened her grip but not her magic, golden tendrils coming from the Daedric metal and actively closing the wound.

Natalie sat back on her heels as her magic cut off, sighing as her eyes closed. A phantom pain in her arm was there for a few more moments before dissipating. When she opened her eyes, Serana was staring at her with a curious look on her face, “What?”

“You could’ve done that in a few intervals.”

The Elf grimaced, “Probably. But I like to get that sort of thing over and done with.”

Serana raised an eyebrow, “How many times did you try it with your blood?”

Natalie’s face screwed up in thought, “I’d say about forty-two. Though I didn’t need nearly as much of it. Only creating knives for those ones. Or trying to anyway.” Natalie climbed to her feet, moving to the forge, turning the blade over within, “What do you think I should make the handle out of?”

Serana watched her work the forge for a few moments, still amazed that Natalie had another skill she had seemingly completely mastered. It would just have to go onto the ever-growing list; Tailoring, blacksmithing, archery, swordsmanship, horse-riding, enchanting and a myriad of others. It made Serana a bit jealous if she honest. Even if she discounted her over a thousand-year stint in a tomb, she had done comparatively nothing in her centuries alive compared to what Natalie had in her measly 83. Serana could count herself adept at many things, but a master of very few.

“I thought you would’ve figured that out already.”

Natalie stood back to her full height, turning back to face Serana, “Well, I thought I’d just wrap the metal in a bit of leather, but that has its problems. Can’t really bind that part of the weapon to myself if it’s liable to just fall off under heavy use.”

“It worked for Auriel’s Blades.”

The Elf nodded, “It did, but I never used those particularly heavily. Each foe only really needed a single blow. Even against your father, I wasn’t using them for that long.” She looked back at her new weapon, still heating in the forge, “This one is going to have far more punishment thrown at it, and the grip needs to hold up.”

Serana pondered the problem, thinking over some of the materials she’d seen down in Natalie’s vault. Her mind settled on an interesting idea, “Dragonbone?”

Natalie looked back at Serana, surprised she’d suggested that option, but incredibly glad she had, “Dragonbone? Of course!” The Elf was in front of Serana in an instant, kissing her briefly with both hands cupping her face before drawing back, “You’re a genius!” She was inside the house within a second, leaving Serana staring after her with a goofy smile on her face.

Serana shook her head, momentarily disoriented. Natalie still had an effect on her that no one else ever had. She still found herself wondering what Natalie saw in her, what could have possibly possessed her to not only keep her alive but to let her into her life like she had. With all that Serana had learned of Natalie’s life, she’d been almost absent from everything for nigh on 50 years. Sure, she’d popped up here and there in those years, but never for too long. And now, here they both were, two people who had never really had anyone in their lives who they could share everything with. At least, Serana really hoped that’s how Natalie felt about her.

The Dragonborn returned, a large piece of Dragonbone in one hand and a new bag of tools in the other. She got to work straight away, a small saw taking off the end of the bone, Natalie’s hands moving at incredible speeds as she swamped out the saw for a chisel and quickly carved away until she had a smaller piece in her hands. As Serana watched on in amazement, the piece of bone quickly took shape, surprising the elder vampire with its detail.

After only a few minutes of frantic carving, Natalie blew on the pommel she’d created, removing any stray shards of bone. She turned it a few different ways to make sure she was satisfied with it, critically analysing her work for any imperfections. Her eyes turned to the side, noticing Serana’s stare. She abruptly tossed the part of her new weapon at the vampire, Serana almost dropping it in surprise.

The pommel was in the shape of a dragon’s maw, mirrored on both sides. The bone had been carved in such a way that each side had at least one hundred individually carved scales on it, the mouths slightly parted to show rows of sharp teeth. A hole ran through it from top to bottom, presumable for a small piece of the greatsword’s metal to hold it on. Serana almost expected it to start breathing fire at any moment. How Natalie had created this within a few minutes was again a testament to the Wood Elf’s crafting skills. It was a masterpiece for sure.

By the time Serana looked up, Natalie was already hard at work on the handle itself, thinning a longer section down with long strokes of her tools. This one she was taking a little slower. Faster than any regular person would’ve been able to do it, but much slower than a vampire would have been able. She measured it every so often, placing both hands on it at various separations. Natalie would mock swing it as though the sword was already assembled, even occasionally standing to her feet and spinning it around herself to test it.

A short time later, Natalie was finished, giving it one last inspection before placing it down near the forge. Serana placed the pommel next to the handle, briefly glancing at it and noticing that it was far less ornamental than the pommel Natalie had created. The only embellishment apart from the shape was a few runes she hadn’t seen the Elf carve into it, exact replicas of a few she’d made out of Malachite.

Natalie checked the forge once more to ensure the blade was nearly ready for the next step before moving to kneel next to the trough of her blood and water once more. She breathed in evenly, closing her eyes and gently pushing her non-gauntleted hand into the liquid until she was almost elbow deep, an inch above the bottom of it. Her power began to flow through her, tattoos lighting up as she called on the deepest parts of it. Natalie concentrated, letting her magicka flow through her in its most pure form, being extremely careful not to accidentally cast a spell and ruin the entire process.

The trough began to glow, the blood within the water reacting to the sudden influx of magicka. An ominous red glow emanated from the liquid, sun light retreating away from it till it seemed like the only light source. Natalie’s face screwed up and she grunted, feeling the strain begin to take hold. Serana watched on in awe as a silvery glow rippled from where Natalie’s skin touched the surface, pulsing out from her limb. The silver brightened until it was almost blinding.

Almost as soon as it started, the glow receded almost completely. Natalie stood back to her feet, her tattoos returning to black ink. Her arm dripped with blood, somehow getting rid of it with a single shake of her arm. Her eyes opened; their normal forest green. She looked down, the trough now filled with a red liquid that was glowing, just ever so slightly.

“What did you just do?”

Natalie continued about her work, preparing to quench the blade for the first time, “Enchanted my blood. It’ll make the binding process more effective, and actually have a point for my blood being in there.”

“I get that, I mean how?”

“Ah, well… hard to explain. Remember how I told you the story of my tattoos?” Serana nodded, “Similar process to how the College masters enchanted, well… me. I poured magicka into my blood and forced it along certain paths, or in this case, through the blood itself. Now it’s permeated with my essence, a connection to my soul as well as my body. Except, the connection to my soul is far stronger.”

“Makes… sense?” It didn’t, but Serana wasn’t sure if she’d fully understand a more in-depth explanation. Natalie had a lot of knowledge about magical theory, a subject Serana herself had never truly looked into. She used magic extensively and would be considered a master of several schools, but the how and why it worked had never been a subject of focus. Maybe when this was all done, she could look into it. For now, she was satisfied with the short answer.

“Right.” Natalie stood in front of the forge, two sets of tongs in hand, “Stand back a bit please.” She waited until Serana had stepped to a distance she deemed appropriate, reaching deep into the forge with the tongs in her gauntleted hand, gripping around the far end. The ones in her right seized hold of the other end that would soon be fitted into the Dragonbone handle.

With one swift motion, Natalie pulled the heated, glowing, unfinished blade from the forge, quickly moving to the trough and dunking it straight down into it. Steam and boiled blood instantly filling the air, a red mist settling around her. For several seconds, she held it in there, the glow coming from the trough brightening more rapidly the longer she held it under. Finally, she pulled the blade back out, placing it on the waiting anvil.

The tongs hit the ground haphazardly, Natalie bending over her blade with a critical eye. This was the part of blacksmithing she always hated; the step she always saw the most things go wrong. Before she’d even put an edge on the blade, there was always the risk the quenching process would put cracks in the metal or show up imperfections that had somehow gotten in through the entire process. Even warping was possible, which could in theory be fixed later, but Natalie was too much of a perfectionist for that. Every step would be perfect or she would start again, that was her rule. And imperfections, warping, any mistake, no matter how insignificant it might have seemed, would not be made on this blade. _Could not_ be made on this blade.

To her immense satisfaction, it was perfect. The metal had taken to the first quenching perfectly, a fine shining surface already coming to the rough blade. The Dwarven metal veins that ran along the entire length now let out an extremely subtle light. Natalie could feel the pull of this metal already, tugging at the edge of her consciousness. Before the binding process had even begun and this weapon was already _hers_.

Serana strode closer, marvelling at this already amazing weapon Natalie had created. She could feel the unmistakable essence that was the Dragonborn radiating from the blade. It was subtle, like a light brush of one finger on her skin, but it was there. She touched a single digit to it, suddenly feeling the connection with an intensity she wasn’t expecting, withdrawing almost immediately. It wasn’t necessarily a bad feeling, but it wasn’t for her. It would never be.

Serana swallowed, “It’s certainly _your_ weapon.”

Natalie looked up with a slight concern at her love’s reaction, “What do you mean?” She wasn’t expecting for anyone but her to be able to feel the connection yet, it was far too weak. Or at least, that’s what she thought.

“I can feel you…” Serana’s eyes widened at the slightly suggestive comment, quickly clarifying, “I mean your essence. In the metal.”

“Huh... strange.”

Natalie took the blade from the anvil without another word, moving to her grindstone. She sat down, her foot already setting the stone spinning at a feverish pace. The metal screeched loudly as she set to work, sparks flying off in every direction. She ignored it all, concentrating entirely on the blade itself. She first smoothed out the edge of the blade, fully defining the size and overall shape. The flat came next, bringing the metal to polished sheen rapidly. As she began to grind away at the edge, bringing it to the deadly sharpness she needed it to be, she let subtle bursts of magic from her fingertips. She tried to permeate the blade with magic even further, doing her best to prime it for what was to come. After what she’d already done to bring this blade up to completely ready, she didn’t particularly relish having to start again.

Serana sat at the edge of the lake, stroking the soft fur on top of Natalie’s tiger’s head. She’d been watching Natalie grind her greatsword to perfection for some time, but felt like she was disturbing her somehow. The elder vampire moved down to the lake, the tiger soon joining her. The lake was peaceful, the gentle sounds of nature echoing everywhere. Serana hadn’t at first understood why Natalie lived so far from everything, but she was beginning to. Away from everyone, she could actually think, and more importantly, be herself. Neither of them needed to hide who they were here. Natalie had hidden from the world for 50 years, Serana for several millennia. They both understood the value of distance between them and the outside world.

Both the tiger and Serana perked up at a sound that was now absent, Serana glancing over her shoulder and seeing that Natalie had finally stopped grinding the greatsword. Even from here, Serana could see that it was now a properly finished blade, the metal shining in the morning sun, the edge as sharp as anything. She stood to her feet, walking in step with the tiger back towards the forge and Natalie.

The Dragonborn stood from her grindstone, holding the blade up, staring down the length of it. She’d been grinding away for more than an hour, determined to get it right. She slowly passed each edge of it in front of her face, using her enhanced eyesight to spy any parts she hadn’t grinded out perfect. Once the binding spells were put in place, this weapon would be indestructible. The edge would be as sharp or as dull as she made it right now. There was no going back.

Natalie lowered the blade, gripping it in her gauntlet. Holding out her thumb, she ran the pad of it along the blade, hissing almost instantly as it cleanly sliced through her skin. She quickly made a fist with her hand, healing the wound with a quick burst of restoration. The blade was definitely sharp enough.

The blade was placed back in the forge, Natalie stoking it to a roaring heat again. Serana wanted to ask a million questions about what the Elf was doing and why, but held her tongue. There would be time enough for questions later. Right now, it was obvious Natalie needed to concentrate on her task.

The last ingot that had been sitting in the forge since the beginning hit the anvil, Natalie immediately hammering it out into two pieces, one significantly larger than the other. The larger piece went back into the forge while Natalie worked on the latter, hammer blurring in her hand as the moulded it to the shape she needed. It took a while before Serana could see what Natalie was creating from this second to last piece of Dwarven metal, a cross guard beginning to take shape. The tips of it swept up a little, Natalie’s masterful skills quickly turning this into another piece of art. While it was still hot, the thin piece of metal that stuck out at the end of the blade within the forge was shoved through the cross guard, widening the hole that Natalie had already made in it.

Back at the anvil, Natalie began to carve away a small design in the metal, Serana watching over her shoulder. What Serana was expecting was something at least a little dragon-esque. What Natalie was actually carving away was something else entirely. Flowing lines creating a geometric pattern, perfectly symmetrical on either side of where the blade was destined to fall. Serana struggled to place where she’d seen something similar until it hit her. It was extremely similar to traditional Nordic imagery that was carved into nearly every building in Skyrim that had been built by the Nords.

She was a little surprised that Natalie had decided on a Nordic design. Serana had spent a long time talking to Maralin about Natalie while she’d been unconscious, learning ever more about Natalie’s early life. She’d come to Skyrim when she was twenty-four, leaving the sweltering forests of Valenwood behind. As far as Maralin had known, Natalie had never returned, remaining tight lipped about her childhood and upbringing in her ancestral homeland.

But, over the years, Natalie had consistently mentioned to her daughter how much she adored the province she’d been born in, even if she refused to talk about her early years there. It held a special place in the Wood Elf’s heart, much more so than Skyrim did, at least that’s what Serana had surmised from how Maralin had said Natalie felt. While she’d spent most of her life in the northern province, it had never quite felt like a proper home until much later. Natalie had been almost immediately shoved into responsibility as the Dragonborn soon after being arrested by the Empire near Helgen, continuing to serve for years without complaint. It had all culminated in her defeat of Alduin but even then, she hadn’t been able to truly rest until years later. Either Natalie had lied to her daughter, which Serana sincerely doubted, or her opinion had changed since she’d last spoken to Maralin about it.

Natalie finished, holding the cross guard up to her eyes, briefly looking at it before moving to the grindstone. The piece was soon polished to a high sheen just like the blade, smoothing out the rough edges.

Serana chose that moment to ask, “Why make the guard Nordic?”

The Dragonborn froze where she was standing, placing the guard down with the other pieces of the hilt, “No specific reason. Easier to carve than a lot of other styles.”

“What about something from Valenwood?”

Natalie looked over at Serana, blinking a few times in surprise, “Valenwood?” She hadn’t thought about her original homeland in years. Hadn’t been there since she’d come to Skyrim almost 60 years ago. Natalie looked away from the other woman for a moment, trying to think of a lie to tell her that would be convincing. She shook her head; she couldn’t lie to Serana, “I… don’t really remember all that much about Valenwood. Not anything specific enough for this anyway. Or at least, I don’t want to remember.” She paused, waiting for a response form Serana. When she didn’t get any, Natalie continued, “Valenwood will always be my original home, but I don’t think I’ll ever go back. I might love the place itself, but some of the people…” A dark expression crossed her face, gone as quickly as it came, “Let’s just say I don’t know what I’d do if I went back.”

Serana knew not to push Natalie any further. This was obviously something she’d never talked about with anyone, not even her daughter. Whatever had happened in Valenwood had not been pleasant. Serana got the sense that whatever the people in Valenwood had done to her, or Natalie had done to them, was the reason she’d left the forests behind all those years ago. And it wasn’t like other provinces where most of the people would be dead or very old after this amount of time. No, most of them would still be alive, still essentially in their prime. Natalie would’ve dwarfed all of them with her sheer power, none of them able to touch her, but it was obvious that she would never do that. Valenwood held both a happy and miserable part of her mind it seemed.

They stood awkwardly for a few moments before Natalie retrieved the last piece of Dwarven ingot from the forge. She quickly separated it into two, working on both pieces at the same time. They lengthened out underneath her hammer’s strikes, becoming long strips of heated metal. As soon as they were both the same length and thickness, they went back in the heat. After only a few minutes, Natalie retrieved the blade and one piece of Dwarven, inlaying the thin piece into a hollow Serana hadn’t noticed she’d built into the flat of the blade.

Holding it with her gauntlet, Natalie stuck out a single finger from her other hand, a flame forming at the tip, intensifying until it was white hot. Using careful precision, the Dwarven and Ebony blade was combined with the extra piece of Dwarven metal, the flame melting the tiniest piece on the seam of both metal pieces until it looked to be one piece. Natalie somehow made it look as though they had never been two individual pieces. She flipped the blade over, repeating the process with the other piece.

When she was finished with both, the entire weapon entered the forge again. Natalie heated the forge to a higher temperature than she had previously, the blade within going past red hot and rapidly approaching the desired orange-yellow glow. It came out soon after, Natalie immediately plunging it into the quenching trough again, the red haze descending over the whole forge area.

A pulse of magic emanated from the trough, taking Serana’s breath away as it hit her. The blade came out of the mixture glowing, not from heat, but the magic that had permeated through it already. The magical shine faded after a few seconds, even Natalie surprised it had been there at all. She’d never actually made a weapon like this before. The knife she’d succeeded at years previously had done nothing like this.

The pull on her soul from the blade was even stronger now. To Natalie, it almost felt as though it was trying to pull her towards the blade itself. It was almost hard to put the blade down and step away, the Elf shaking her head and standing over the table a short ways away. She breathed in, calming her mind down, forcing herself to focus.

Natalie collected a stone bowl, placing all of the Malachite runes she’d carved into it before placing it in the forge. After a short time, the blade joined them, heating every part for the next step. She needed the runes to be hotter than the blade so they would bond properly. If she heated the blade too much, it might undo all that she’d done so far.

The runes were hammered into the solid Dwarven pieces of the blade easily, taking their proper spots. Each side had eight runes, mirroring the order and placing of the ones inked into her skin. Natalie dropped her hammer, producing a far colder flame than she had previously, running it down the flat of the blade on both sides. To Serana, the runes looked as though they sunk into the metal, forming one cohesive piece.

Natalie sat down at her grindstone one final time, smoothing out the runes and Dwarven pieces. When she was done, she held up the blade by its dull end, admiring the way it caught the sun light. This was easily her greatest work yet. Years of blacksmithing practice had led to creating this, her masterpiece. She grinned at Serana sitting a few metres away, “Time to put it all together.”

“Any way I can help?”

The Dragonborn nodded, grabbing the pieces of the hilt, “Can you hold the blade steady while I fit the handle?”

Serana caught the leather gloves that Natalie threw at her, the Elf already predicting what she was going to ask. With them covering her hands, she held onto the blade tightly, angling it so Natalie would be able to fit the pieces properly.

The cross guard fell perfectly onto the blade, snuggly resting against the base of the blade. Natalie gave it a few light taps with her hammer, forcing it just that little bit further on. Next came the Dragonbone handle itself, Natalie having to hammer it quite hard to force it down over the thinner piece of metal jutting from the sword. Serana assumed it had to be a tight fit, otherwise the entire blade would rattle around within it and possibly compromise its use as a weapon.

Natalie turned the final piece over in her hands a few times, the pommel the piece she was most worried about. It was almost entirely ornamental, not actually enhancing the greatsword as a weapon in any way, but it served an important function in actually holding the pieces together. She fit it down onto the metal almost reverently, pushing until it hit the handle. A small piece of metal came out of the end of it, ready the be bent and properly finish the weapon.

The Dragonborn split the last piece of metal with a quick blow from a chisel. Seizing one side of the split with her gauntlet, she used her other hand to heat it lightly, bending the metal until it fell into the small crevice she’d made in the pommel for this exact purpose. She repeated it with the other side, pushing down on the metal with her thumb to ensure it was fit exactly as she needed it to be.

The end of the hilt was met with a few powerful hammer strikes, pushing all the pieces hard up against the rest. Natalie gave it a few shakes here and there, finally satisfied that the blade was finished.

Serana let go as Natalie dropped her hammer on the table, taking the greatsword in one hand. She assumed a fighting stance as her other hand came to rest on the handle, wrapping both sets of fingers tightly around the Dragonbone.

Without warning, Natalie began to swing the weapon around herself, fighting an unseen enemy. The blade sung as it sliced through the air, each strike creating a pure sound that resonated and reflected off the forest around her. In most anyone’s hands, this greatsword would be a formidable weapon. In the hands of one such as the Dragonborn, a true master of blades, it was unstoppable. The sword swung around her body like it was just an extension of her arm, Natalie spinning the blade with perfect precision.

A final stab into the air straight in front of her and Natalie stopped. The blade was perfectly still, extended by one arm. Natalie lowered the blade down, letting the tip lightly touch the ground.

“That’s the easy part done.” Natalie turned back to face Serana, standing the blade up next to her, resting her hand on the cross guard, “Ready for the hard part?”

Serana hadn’t realised how large the sword Natalie had forged actually was until that exact moment. The blade itself was at least four and a half feet long, the handle almost a foot on top of that, the top of the pommel only a few inches below Natalie’s head height. If it was anyone else around the same height, she would’ve said the sword was far too large to be practical as a weapon. But with how she’d just seen Natalie wielding it, it seemed her fears were unfounded.

“As ready as I’ll ever be, I guess.”

The two vampires walked to the back of Natalie’s house, into the large open space between the building and the lake’s shoreline. Natalie held the sword out to Serana, who took it with just a hint of confusion. She held the blade in both hands, amazed at how light it felt despite its size. She’d never been a particularly adept swordsman, but this weapon felt like it would improve her skills just by using it. That same feeling of it not being her weapon came back, even stronger than before. That feeling would definitely prevent her from wielding it in the future, even if she needed to, it just felt wrong. A thought occurred to her; she hadn’t felt it while Natalie was fitting the hilt, surprised that the gloves she’d been wearing had actually blocked it out. She wouldn’t be averse to wearing some sort of glove if it allowed her to wield the weapon if Natalie couldn’t. It wasn’t an ideal situation but it would be serviceable if the time came.

Natalie set about preparing the area for the binding ritual. She stood at one end with her back to her house, breathing in deeply, “ _FUS RO DAH!_ ” The shout thundered over the area, removing any sticks, stones and other rubble that might get in the way. The lake beyond suddenly split down the middle, the water forced aside as the shout continued for more than ten metres across the previously peaceful surface. Natalie pulled one of her daggers out from where it was strapped to her thigh, moving around and carving symbols into the ground with the blade. She created three large concentric circles, symmetrically placing all of the symbols.

“How far away do you think you can cast the ward?”

Serana looked up from where she’d been slowly swinging the greatsword through the air, a touch embarrassed at being caught doing it, “Uh… probably a little further than where you are?”

Natalie was just outside the largest circle, “Good.” She moved to Serana, taking the sword from her grip and marching to the middle of the three circles. She held it out with the tip pointing at the ground, moving it a few inches in various directions before shoving it a little into the ground. It was standing perfectly perpendicular to the ground, in the exact centre, “Ready?”

“Wait, now? Don’t you need to prepare or something.”

Natalie smiled, “I have. That’s what all these symbols are for.”

Serana raised her hands, the warding spell forming in both, “Okay, ready when you are.”

“On my signal.”

Without warning Serana she was going to do it, Natalie unleashed all of her power. Every rune inked into her skin immediately radiated gold, her eyes turning the same shining radiance. A roar spilled from her throat as her magic filled up every available part of her being. The area around them seemed to shake like an earthquake, Natalie’s roar deafening in its volume and intensity. Lightning sparked off her skin, the Dragonborn careful to keep it from leaving her body. Likewise, an aura of flame pulsed from her, restrained only by sheer force of will. As Natalie’s power continued to soar ever higher, the shaking slowed before stopping entirely, only Natalie’s roar and the light coming from her any indication that her magic was currently active in its highest form. As Natalie’s power grew, so did her control over it. She would not make a mistake now.

Abruptly, Natalie stopped, breathing in deeply, a sigh escaping her as she let it go. Serana’s spell almost faltered, the power radiating from the Wood Elf even greater than it had been when she’d dominated her father. Serana wondered if Natalie had been holding back _significantly_ during that fight. She knew Natalie was a little, determined to beat her father but first to make him fear her; but this was a whole other level.

“Ready?” Natalie’s voice was once more a combination of so many others, rumbling and calming at the same time.

Serana didn’t respond with words, instead casting the ward. She carefully reached out with her magic, wrapping it around the blade as close to the surface as she could. Once more, she had that same feeling, that this blade wasn’t hers. The metal was attempting to repel her magic, Serana doing her best to ignore the feeling and pressing on.

Once Natalie was satisfied with Serana’s ward, she reached out to the blade with both hands, right wrapping around the hilt, while her gauntlet fell flat against the blade. Her hands passed through the ward as though it wasn’t there, Serana immediately closing it around Natalie’s wrists to ensure nothing went wrong.

The Elf breathed in once before beginning. Her scream split the air, casting the binding spell and forcing it through the metal of the greatsword. Once more, the ground started to shake, but this time coming from the blade and not the Dragonborn. Every rune along the length of the blade began to shimmer, the green of the Malachite intensifying. The Dwarven metal began to glow, both down the middle and the veins that ran through the black of the Ebony. Even the Ebony emitted an otherworldly light as an ungodly amount of magic was forced through it.

The symbols that Natalie had carved into the ground began to shine along with the blade, their own radiance matching the intensity of the blade’s. Cracks formed between the circles, connecting each one and all centring on the greatsword itself where it was buried into the ground.

While still casting the spell, Natalie combined her own essence within it, binding it doubly to herself. She could feel the sword’s presence strengthen at the edge of her mind. She could feel the pull of it, an extension of her very soul. This blade was hers and hers alone. It would respond to her like no other, obeying the commands of her muscles before she’d even moved.

Serana could feel the binding spell working, trying to force its way out of the metal even as Natalie poured ever more power into it. The elder vampire grunted as she had to work double time on the ward, the binding attempting to break out of so many different places at once. It was becoming increasingly difficult by the second to maintain the ward, all of Serana’s concentration on doing just that.

With one last scream of power, Natalie completely cut off her magic. The ground ceased glowing, the cracks that had formed somehow fixing themselves. Serana almost fell forward as magic stopped trying to break her ward, throwing out a leg in time to stop herself. She looked to the Elf in front of her, eyes widening at the sight.

Natalie stood with the greatsword in both hands, tip pointed skyward. Runes on both Elf and sword alike radiated power, waves of magic pulsing from them. From Serana’s perception, it was like there was now two copies of Natalie’s essence, one centred on the blade, the other on the woman herself. With the smoothest movement Serana had ever seen, Natalie spun the blade in her hands, the metal turning to a glowing blur. She threw it into the air, closing her eyes and sticking out a hand. The greatsword fell back down perfectly into her awaiting palm.

“Natalie… that’s incredible.” Natalie raised an eyebrow, turning to face the lake. Before Serana could stop her, she drew her arm back and tossed the sword, sending it spinning end over end into the distance, throwing it so far, she couldn’t see it anymore, “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”

Natalie paid no attention to Serana’s outburst, simply sticking out her arm. After a few seconds, a glowing object appeared in the sky. In only a few seconds more, the greatsword slammed back into Natalie’s hand, her body not even moving an inch despite the force it must’ve hit her hand with.

Natalie turned her glowing gaze towards her companion with a grin, “We did it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realise this chapter isn't particularly exciting and the next couple likely won't be either, but please bear with me. It's all set up for the later ones, and I hope it pays off.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
